Lovers In a Dangerous Time
by SilverWilver
Summary: [Complete] Sometimes you have no control over what happens to you, but you may find you don't care. When Harry becomes a vampire, he learns things about himself he never knew. With Ginny by his side he could be unstoppable. HG. Violence. Rated M.
1. Prologue: The Very Thing That Makes You

**Lovers In a Dangerous Time**

_Prologue_

**The Very Thing That Makes you Wanna Die.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Disclaimer: _

I do not own Harry Potter or any information attached to JKRowling. A big thanks to the band Barenaked Ladies for the use of their wonderful song titles and lyrics.

_Warning: _

This story will be rated M for violence, language and sexual situations. This is a love story containing dark and evil situations, don't say I didn't warn you.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was late in the day and a dense fog covered the land, thicker than it has been in months. The night sky was barely visible through soft silver mist that hovered so daringly. The ground was starting to become moist as dew settled across the grass. The trees were slowly swaying in the breeze that seemed to sweep through the air bringing a biting chill with it. If it wasn't for the many bodies standing around the area, one would think this moment came straight from a creepy old black and white movie.

Harry stood in amazement as he glanced around the wooded area that overlooked the village of Godric's Hollow. The smell of burning flesh and singed trees lingered in the air. Harry fell to his knees to avoid gagging from the putrid smell as he tried desperately to catch his breath. All around him the sounds of grown men in pain pushed at his brain until it felt as if his head would explode, by all accounts he's lucky it hadn't.

The sound of heavy feet, crunching at leaves and twigs growing louder caused Harry to remove his head from his hands and look up. He was thankful to find a friendly face that was trying so hard to smile. Hovering above him, looking as if he had been cut in half then sewn back together wad Lupin. Remus knelt down to Harry's level and looked him in the eyes, years of sadness seemed instantly gone from his face.

"It's over Harry, all your suffering is gone. We're free." Remus stretched a hand out towards Harry in a grand gesture of brotherhood. Harry proudly lifted his hand and clenched onto Lupin's forearm as Harry allowed him to pull him off the ground.

Harry took another glance around the smoldering trees and realized that several bodies were emerging from the dense brush, each looking tired but over joyed at the same time. Several of the people he held most dear in his heart came to the forefront. Ron Weasley was helping a limping Hermione through the undergrowth of the forest. All of the Weasley brothers, including Percy were gathered around their mum, dad and Ginny, holding each other tightly. Several Hogwarts teachers and past classmates and Ministry officials were entering the opening where Harry was standing. Each of them were looking at Harry with awe and admiration for his talents as in turn they each started to clap and cheer him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Not but an hour ago Harry arrived at the resting spot of his parents, in Godric's Hollow looking worn and aged beyond his years. Having spent the past few years hunting down and destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes one by one with the aid of his two best friends. Now at the age of twenty all this time of suffering was finally coming to an end. The last and final Horcrux had eluded him for nearly six months until Hermione, the genius, stumbled upon a note that Tom Riddle so carelessly left behind in his old Muggle orphanage. It seemed that he had devised a way to turn small living creatures immortal as long as the person that changed them survived. This was the last key they needed to discover that Nagini, Voldemort's precious pet was in fact the final Horcrux.

So here it was, Halloween night, nineteen years after the death of Harry's parents and Harry was ready to avenge their deaths and rid the world of the dark wizard forever. Voldemort had been avid about returning to this spot each Halloween the past few years in hopes of confronting Harry, or catching him with his guards down, and killing him. But not tonight, Harry was ready. An army of Order members, ministry officials, friends, and protectors were waiting in the woods just out of site of Harry as he leaned over and kissed the top of his mothers tombstone.

As predictable as ever the fog that announced the arrival of Voldemort's Death Eaters started to drift and weave around the small graveyard. Harry could smell the darkness of evil breath all around him as his wand suddenly grew heavy in his pocket. His heartbeat increased to astounding speed as the slow rattling breath that pushed out of Voldemort's lungs were mere inches from his back. He could feel the air move as Voldemort's hand inched towards his neck as silently as he could.

Without even blinking, Harry wiped out his wand and in one fluid motion as if he had been practicing for this moment for years, he turned around and rammed his wand into Voldemort's neck. Clear shock and hatred poured over Voldemort's eyes as he looked at Harry. His snake like nostrils flaring as Harry pushed harder with his wand. Instantly he heard dozens of feet moving quickly towards them and Harry assumed his Death Eaters were coming to his aid. His gaze was so transfixed upon Voldemort that he didn't dare look over his shoulder for confirmation.

"Well, well, little Harry has finally learned how to play." Voldemort snarled as he waved a hand for his Death Eaters to stay back. "But not very nicely I must say, I see you have resolved to destroying items that are very precious to me."

"You mean the bits of your soul you have been tucking away everywhere?" Harry replied smugly. "Yeah, I've been having loads of fun rummaging through your old possessions, and burning them."

Voldemort's desire to kill Harry was clearly evident on his disfigured face as he pushed himself harder into Harry's wand. "Go on Harry, kill me. For the first time I see death in your eyes, do you have the strength I wonder?"

Harry was tired of these mind games he was ready to do what he had come for. He quickly removed his left hand from his wand, leaving his right holding on tight. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a second wand, it was long and skinny and so old it was a amazing that it was still in one piece. Harry took a hold of Dumbledore's wand and a jet of red light shot out of it forming a type of sword. With his own wand still at Voldemort's neck he ignited that one as well, shooting a stream of lightning into Voldemort's face. With one fluid movement, Harry crossed one hand over the other, causing the two streams of light to cross paths and within a split second, Voldemort's head rolled off his shoulders and hit the ground with a sicking _thump_. Grey blood spilled from his body as it fell backwards and almost instantly started to decompose. The smell of his befouled blood stung at Harry's nose as he looked up into the forest in front of him.

Screams of anger raged all around Harry as dozens of Death Eaters, werewolves, vampires and creatures of the night came charging towards him. Harry extinguished his wands and sent two sets of gold and red sparks into the forest over the heads of the running Death Eaters. As Harry readied for the attack the shouts of his waiting friends emerged from the trees and started shooting spells in every direction.

Harry's heart jumped wildly as he heard the sound of one of the Death Eaters cry, "Protect Nagini! The Dark Lord isn't dead yet, you must protect Nagini!"

Harry quickly fell to the ground and rolled out of the way of flash of purple light that shot towards him. As he readied himself to stand again he saw it, the slither of a long green tail and the hissing of fangs as Nagini made her way towards Voldemort's still body beside him. Harry eye's gleamed as his goal came closer and closer towards him. He was thankful that most of the Death Eaters were too preoccupied by Order members to pay much attention to him. Only a few managed to keep their focus on Harry.

As he watched Nagini out of the corner of his eye he ducked and maneuvered around spells as he shot off some spectacular ones of his own hitting one Death Eater in the leg with a stunning spell. Something hit Harry hard across his right shoulder causing him to drop his own wand and scream out in pain. The dark cloaked figure that laughed when he heard Harry cry didn't know what hit him when Harry raised Dumbledore's wand and knocked him out cold. All around him he could see people falling from spells, Harry desperately hopped that none of his friends were injured.

Finally after battling off two more Death Eaters, one being the evil traitor, Wormtail, Harry had a clear view of Nagini. The sight he found was beyond disgusting. Nagini was actually eating the limp body of Voldemort, she was half way up his right arm by the time Harry could reach her. Harry took one look around to make sure he wasn't under attack then walked up behind the enormous snake. He had learned from dealing with past Horcruxes that the best way to destroy them was with fire. Harry pointed both of his wands at the snake as she continued to devour Voldemort, he smiled, steadied himself then said, "_Belventus_"

A blast of blue flames erupted from the ends of both wands, the force of the spell reverberated through to Harry's very core. Instantly the snake's scales started to blaze and singe. The smell of rotting flesh filled the air as Voldemort's body stared to burn too. Harry watch the blaze burn as the snake twitched and wiggled in pain, releasing Voldemort's arm as she tried to escape and find rescue. But none came and as the fire burned through her last layer of skin she exploded with such force that Harry fell backwards. He watched as Nagini and Voldemort's body dazzled with fifty foot tall flames and burned the trees above.

Sounds of pain and terror erupted all around him as the Death Eaters fell to the ground in agony. Harry thought this may happen. Hermione told him it was likely that once Voldemort was finally destroyed that the ties that bound the Death Eaters to him may break causing severe pain or even death to the Death Eaters. All around him, Voldemort's followers who didn't bare the dark mark started to run as they realized what was happening, but thankfully the Order members were stunning them one-by-one and pulling them into one location. Harry continued to watch as the last and final trace of Voldemort turned to ash and floated away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny had managed to escape her mum's crushing embrace so she could step forward and be at Harry's side. Tears were spilling down his face as cheering and clapping continued to fill the air. Harry placed his wands into his pocket and wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist, pulling her in tightly. They continued to embrace as they watched the various ministry officials gathering up the shriveling Voldemort supporters and making them vanish one by one, no doubt being sent off to a cozy cell in Azkaban.

The cheering stopped as everyone attended to their wounds and visited one other asking how damaged they were. Sadly the worst of the damage seemed to be coming from Hermione who was unable to move her right leg without intense pain. Harry looked over to see Lupin and Tonks in a rather private embrace as were Mr. & Mrs. Weasley. Harry however was suddenly more concerned with the red hair and freckled face that was pressing so gently against his own. Ginny kissed Harry sweetly then leaned her head on his shoulder.

"That was the most amazing thing I think I will ever see." Ginny whispered into Harry's ear then kissed him once more.

Harry walked around the clearing shaking hands with various people before they said goodnight and vanished to be with their families or tend to the new arrivals at Azkaban. It wasn't long before Harry, Lupin, Tonks and the Weasley's were the only one's left standing. Bill, Fred, George, Percy and Charlie all said their thanks to Harry then left to rest and bandage a few cuts and bruises. Ron had already left with Hermione to head for St. Mungos, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley along with Ginny were on their way to meet them there after one last hug from Harry.

Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry tightly then said, "You are to come to the Burrow tonight, no questions asked."

"Yes Sir!" Harry said with a serious face as he saluted her like a soldier. "I just want to say, er...goodnight to my mum and dad then I'll be around." Harry said sheepishly.

Lupin put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Take all the time you need, your safe now." And without further comment everyone vanished leaving Harry alone standing in front of his parents graves.

Slowly he walked up to his parents headstones and knelt down in front of them. He busied himself with clearing away twigs, leaves and dirt as he steadied himself for what he had to say to them. It was hard to speak to the deceased, let alone two people he barely ever knew. Without knowing it, tears started to splash down his face once more as he twisted his fingers the engraving of his father's name. He traced the words, _Loving Father_ almost ten times before he was able to bring himself to talk.

"I did it dad, he's gone. The reason you died, the reason you were in hiding...he's gone. The world is going to think I did it to save humanity, to rescue the world, but their wrong. I didn't if for you, for both of you." Harry said as he touched his mother's headstone. "You gave your lives for mine, and finally I was able to repay you. I hope your proud of me, cause for the first time in my life, I'm proud of myself." Harry cried some more, tears spilling onto the cold earth below.

"Oh how very touching."

Harry jumped to his feet at the sound of the intruders voice. He looked behind him and in a split seconds time he saw a man, or what he thought was a man dressed in heavy black cloaks with pale skin looking back him, a hungry expression in his eyes. Before Harry had a chance to move, speak, draw his wand or react in anyway he noticed something that made his heart stop. This was no mere man, a true life vampire was standing only inches from his body. Fangs bared as he reached out a hand and wrapped it around Harry's neck.

Harry couldn't move as utter fear seeped through his body, he couldn't scream, he couldn't make a sound, this vampire had done something to him, he could feel not only hunger but magic running through his touch. In one sweeping movement the creature leaned down and wrapped his teeth into Harry's neck, drawing blood and sucking with feverish joy. When he had his fill he tossed Harry to the ground and licked the blood off his lips. Harry reached up and covered the holes that had be left in his neck.

The vampire leaned down over Harry's weak, blood drained body and smiled. "They call me Malincov, one of the many vampires that served the Dark Lord but refused to be deemed a Death Eater. It's a shame your little Ministry buddies let me go so easily, I will miss all my friends as they rot away in Azkaban. But they will be greatfull when they find out what I have done to you." Malincov said with the air of a small child getting a treat at the candy store.

"And what's that." Harry managed to say rather breathlessly.

"This!" Malincov slit his wrist with his long talon like nail, blood ran down his arm and over Harry's shirt. With his uninjured hand he pushed Harry's head back into the ground and shoved his bleeding wrist over Harry's mouth. Harry shut his mouth and fought like mad to get out of his grip but he had never dealt with someone with such strength before not to mention that Harry's lack of blood was making him weaker by the moment. As much as Harry fought against his attacker one single drop of Malincov's blood escaped his lips and ran down Harry's tongue. That one drop of metallic tasting, cold blood was enough.

Malincov knew his job was done as he stood up and looked down at Harry who had pure terror running through his eyes. "I want you to suffer for all eternity as I have Potter, I want you to become one of us and know what the pull of evil feels like. Let's see what the world thinks of you now, boy." Malincov said as he started to walk away but not before he kicked Harry hard in the ribs cracking at least two as he did so.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading _Lovers in A Dangerous Time._ This story is the combination of reading too many romance vampire novels and many late night writing sessions on my laptop, sitting on a bean bag, listening to the Barenaked Ladies. For anyone who follows the different stories I have written I would like to say I'm sorry for not updating in quite a while. I lost my Internet connection for almost a month and all I have been able to do is write, but not submit any of my chapters. I thank you for being patient and I hope you enjoy this new story...it's quite different than anything I have done before and quite possibly my best work yet. 

_**SilverWilver**_


	2. Ch 1: Kick at the Darkness

**Lovers In a Dangerous Time**

_Chapter One_

**Kick at the Darkness**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The pain was more than Harry could stand. Not from the broken ribs but from the searing heat that seemed to be storming his body and mind. There he lay, on his parents grave withering in pain, a pain unlike anything he had ever felt in his life. His back arched violently as more stabbing pain trailed his spine and shot into his head. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would jump from his body at any moment. He felt his skin ripping and tearing as blood seemed to spill from every location imaginable. His eyes were suddenly so painful that he saw everything in a blur.

His glasses broke and shattered as he rolled onto his front and became violently ill. His body shaking with convulsions. The pain was so intense he pulled at his hair and clawed at the earth to find relief but none came. He reached for his wand in his pocket to send for help but he couldn't control his arms as they began to spasm and shake along with his legs. Then as if nothing was ever wrong all the pain ceased leaving only the feeling of slight discomfort over his two cracked ribs. Relief seeped through him as he thought that whatever was wrong with him was over, but he thought two soon. With one shooting pain that rivaled all the ones before his whole body shook then the world went black as his heart stopped. Harry saw one fleeting glimpse of the stars that shown through the trees above before his body went limp, and he died.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where is he, surely he didn't have that much to say to his parents." Ginny said nervously as she paced around the living room of the Burrow. "I'm going to go looking for him."

Fred who was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table looked at his sister with amusement. "He didn't say he was coming straight here, he just saved the world, don't you think he has a bit on his mind right now. Besides, he could be at the hospital with Hermione."

Ginny shook her head violently, "No, I know Harry to well. If mum told him to come here tonight then he would have came here, no where else. If he was going to the hospital he would have said so back in the forest. Please help me look for him, I mean come on, it's been three hours!"

"Has it really?" Fred asked as he looked down at his watch, clear worry spreading over his face. "Well, alright it is almost two o'clock in the morning. But let's stop by Lupin's first, Harry could have went there."

Ginny looked affectionately at at her brother as she nodded her head in agreement. "That's a good idea Fred, let's go. I'll grab my coat."

Fred and Ginny arrived outside of a small house on the outskirts of Hogsmead where Lupin and Tonks lived. They choose to live close to the woods to avoid any potential harm to the villagers in case Lupin missed his monthly dose of potion. Ginny pounded frantically on the front door and was startled at how quickly it opened. Tonk's appeared at the door still dressed in her jeans and t-shirt from the day.

"Hey Ginny, Fred. Come on in." Tonks said as she opened the door for them to enter. "Why were you trying to knock down our door?"

It was a small home but cozy and every inch of it had been clearly decorated by Tonks. The living room was full of bright colors and fuzzy rugs. A small fire was crackling in a solid black stone fireplace, just above it hung a photo of Lupin and Tonks, holding hands and smiling at the late night visitors. Had Ginny not been in such a hurry at the moment she would have loved to of seen the rest of their home.

Ginny looked across the room to see Lupin also still fully dressed, reading a newspaper on a large overstuffed green couch. "I'm glad we didn't wake you guys but with everyone else in the hospital over Hermione we didn't know where else to go."

"What's wrong." Lupin asked as he lowered his paper and looked at Fred and Ginny curiously.

Fred put a hand on Ginny's shoulder to calm her down. "Well, it's been almost three hours and Harry never came to the Burrow. We were wondering if he stopped by here tonight?"

Lupin shot a nervous look over to Tonks, "No, we haven't seen him since we left Godric's Hollow."

"That's it, I'm going back there." Ginny said as she crossed towards the front door.

"You don't think he's at the hospital?" Tonks asked, clear worry in her eyes.

"No, something tells me he's in trouble." said Ginny. "I can feel it."

Lupin shot up and grabbed his wand off the table, "I'm going with you. Tonks you stay here and send a signal if you hear from him. I'll take Ginny and Fred and go back to Godric's Hollow." Tonks gave Lupin a quick peck on the cheek then opened the door for the three of them to exit.

Ginny couldn't help but feel greatfull towards Lupin for helping her without question. She had never felt so nervous in her entire life. Every ounce of her being was telling her something wasn't right. She could almost hear Harry's distressed voice coursing through her. She always felt that they shared a tight bond and now that the war was over she was desperately hoping to explore their relationship. She felt a pang of guilt over just leaving him alone after the events that unfolded this evening, how could she of been so stupid to of left him.

Almost as if Lupin was reading her mind he said, "This isn't your fault Ginny. Harry's a grown man, he can protect himself."

Without second thought the three of them apparated back to the battlefield from a few hours ago. The faint smell of burning wood still lingered in the air as they hit the ground and started to comb the area looking for Harry. While Fred and Lupin walked among the trees, Ginny headed straight for the small graveyard that rested near the edge of the forest. She wasn't within one hundred feet when she saw him, Harry, curled up on the ground, motionless. She screamed for Fred and Lupin then put every ounce of energy in her to run to Harry.

Ginny covered the distance surprisingly fast only to come to a sliding halt when she neared the headstones. The image before her was life altering. Harry was covered in his own blood, forming a small pool around his body. His glasses were busted and leaning to one side of his overly pale looking face. His body was contorted in odd angles giving him the look of a rag doll that had been tossed to the ground carelessly. But more noticeable than any mark on his body was the fact that he wasn't moving an inch. Ginny pressed a hand to his chest and almost screamed when she realized he wasn't breathing.

Fred and Lupin arrived beside her, clutching for air as they surveyed Harry for themselves. Fred turned green from the site of so much blood, he had to turn away to avoid being ill. Lupin however seemed to be more concerned with a visible mark on Harry's neck. He leaned over Harry's still body and pressed his fingers to two small, round marks that were bleeding slightly. Lupin pulled back, stood up and scanned the trees around him.

"Both of you, pull your wands out." Lupin demanded.

Ginny who was in tears at this points sobbed as she pulled out her wand, "Lupin, what's going on? He's not...he's not...d-dead is he?"

"In a manner of speaking he is." Lupin replied coldly as he continued to scan the forest. "He has been attacked."

Fred who had stood up to help scan the area to avoid looking at Harry said, "Well that's obvious but by who?"

"The question isn't who, but _what_?" Lupin replied as he took a few steps away from Harry's body.

Just as Ginny was about to question him further a gushing wind came sweeping over them, moving the heavy tree branches above them. As if revived by the wind, Harry's body twitched violently as he sat up quickly and took a great heaving breath almost as if he had been under water for a long period of time. Ginny nearly fainted as she watched Harry's chest expand and contract deeply, sucking in as much air as he possibly could. Ginny leaned forward to hug him tightly but was pulled back by Lupin who had fear seeping over his face.

"Don't do that Ginny, stand back from him and keep your wand drawn." Lupin ordered as he continued his tight grip on Ginny's arm.

Harry looked up into Ginny's eyes but something wasn't quite right about him. His skin was so pale he almost looked transparent. His eyes seemed to have doubled in size as a twisted grin spread across his blood stained face. He looked at Ginny with a hunger and passion that could of stopped anyone in their tracks. Slowly he stood, swaying slightly as he reached his full height. Harry took several steps forwards, still eying Ginny intently. Suddenly he jumped at her with a cat like grace and before he could reach her, his body went still and he fell to the floor with a dull _thud. _

Ginny broke free of Lupin's grasp and ran to Harry. His eyes seemed to be screaming in horror as he looked up at her, completely unable to move his body, but still clearly awake and alert. She pressed a hand to his face and wiped a line of blood off his cheek. She continued to gaze down at Harry as she spoke with clenched teeth.

"Somebody better tell me what's going on right now or so help me I'll..."

Lupin put a hand on her shoulder in a gesture of relief. "I'm not sure exactly how to say this but you see those two marks on his neck." he pointed to the two now healed bite marks. "He has been bitten by a vampire."

Ginny almost laughed at the absurdity of his statement, "If he was bitten by a vampire then he would be dead, why is he still alive?"

"That's not true, just cause you get bit by a vampire doesn't' mean you die, only if they take enough blood will that happen." Lupin corrected.

Fred who had finally figured out what was going on leaned down on the other side of Harry and looked at his sister with pity. "He did die Ginny. But he has...he has..."

"He was turned. A vampire bit him then fed him his own blood, so that makes Harry a..." Lupin was cut off.

"NO! This is mad, Harry's not a vampire. He just saved the entire world from Voldemort and your sitting here telling me some insane story about something from children's nightmares. Please explain to me what really happened." Ginny said with fury as she pulled Harry's head into her lap and began to stoke his hair, his eyes looking up at her with sadness.

"From what I understand, when a person is attacked by a vampire they can die if enough blood is taken. But in order for a new vampire to be created the one who fed on him has to feed him in return. Then his body shuts down, and he dies. After awhile he is _reborn _a vampire and can..." Lupin rattled on as if reciting a book.

"STOP IT!" Ginny shouted. "It can't be true, it just can't be."

"Ginny, he's still Harry, just different now." Lupin said sadly as the realization of what has happened swept over him. "You don't think any less of me because I'm a werewolf right?"

"Fine, then why did you immobilize him?" Ginny asked.

"So he wouldn't attack you. He just awoke, he's going to have this natural instinct to take blood. He will have to learn how to not hurt people and control his hunger otherwise he will go around attacking people." Fred said as he tried to aid Lupin in his efforts to make Ginny understand.

"I think he's calmed down, can we unbind him now?" Ginny asked, almost pleaded with Lupin.

Lupin looked at Harry nervously, almost afraid of his presence. He wasn't sure if he wanted to risk releasing him in this very open location with so many muggles living only miles from here. "Let's bring him back to the Burrow and put him in a locked room so we can think about this some more."

"Damn it! He's not some prisoner, he can control himself." Ginny hissed.

"He may not be able to Ginny, you have no idea what it's like not having control of your body and mind. I do, it's a hard thing to fight. The best thing for him right now is protection and we can give that to him. Let me take him back to your house and talk to him, I want to be sure he has his urges in check." Lupin said as he leaned over Harry and looked into his eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry rested on the ground, unable to move, listening to the conversation that was taking place around him. Pure terror seemed to be pushing through his nerves. _Was it true? Have I become a vampire?_ He was ashamed of himself for trying to attack Ginny. When he awoke his heart was beating so fast and his head was spinning. He had never been so hungry in his entire life, and not for food or drink but for blood. The thought sickened him, had his muscles not been set still he felt as if could have been violently ill.

The very thing he vowed to never do, hurt the ones he loved, he tried to do and with vengeance. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do to Ginny exactly but he was grateful that Lupin had stopped him. He was sure had he not that Ginny would be dead at this very moment. Fear unlike anything he had ever felt was overwhelming him. Not fear of becoming a vampire, not fear for being magically bound, but fear of himself. He felt as if he had no control over who he was and how he acted. He wanted to remain bound for all eternity for ever even thinking of harming another person let alone Ginny.

Harry continued to gaze into Ginny's eyes as Lupin levitated him off the ground and stood him upright. Harry could feel his blood boil as Ginny wrapped her hand through his arm to hold him still in the air. He felt unclean and tainted, he wanted her to let go of him and move far away. He feared for her safety and the best way to protect her was to be as far away from her as possible. As Ginny disapparated, taking him with her, he couldn't help but think that the moment they unbound him he was running as far away from Ginny as he could and nobody was going stop him.


	3. Ch 2: Light Up My Room

**Lovers In a Dangerous Time**

_Chapter Two_

**Light Up My Room**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry sat on his bed, pushed up against the wall and in a tight ball. His hands around his knees as he sat listening to the sounds of voices just outside his door. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying but he could hear Lupin's low, somber voice as he explained to Mr. & Mrs. Weasley just why they couldn't go into Harry's room. It was unnerving him to hear so many people talking then suddenly bust into sobs or hysterics in the case of Mrs. Weasley. Harry knew what was going on, everyone in the house was suddenly fearfully of him, and he didn't blame them. He was afraid of himself.

_How could this of happened?_ All he wanted to do was say a few words to his departed parents then leave. He should be sleeping peacefully at this very moment with dreams of his future in his head. But instead he was coming up with various plans on how to escape the Burrow without anyone noticing. He didn't really feel like a prisoner but he certainly felt trapped. He couldn't go anywhere near the people he cared for most, how could he! He was sure that the moment he caught sight of them he would want to hurt them like he tried to with Ginny.

The long hours of the night seemed to fall away quickly as a slight pink and orange sky started to lift from the East. Harry turned his head to watch the sunrise but was instantly greeted with searing pain to his eyes. He shut his eye lids and covered them tightly with his hands. This seemed to help for a moment until the sun started getting even higher in the sky. Soon the same skin ripping pain greeted the back of his hands and large blisters began to boil on his skin. He shrieked with disgust and pain then quickly grabbed a large ,thin blanket and pulled it up over his head.

As the sun continued to rise and the blisters increased despite the blanket covering him, Harry couldn't take it anymore as he called out, "Will somebody help me please!"

Harry could hear the lock on the door flip open and the door handle creak. Lupin slowly entered the room and looked around. "Harry, what the..."

"The sun! It's burning me!" Harry protested loudly.

"Merlin's beard, Harry! I didn't even think about it." Lupin said as he quickly ran to the window and conjured up a large black curtain to block out the sun completely. Once satisfied that all trace of sunlight was gone he turned to Harry who was sticking his head out from behind his blanket.

"Look at my skin." Harry said as he pushed the blanket down farther and examined his blistered hands.

Lupin sat on the edge of his bed and looked over at him. "Sorry about that, I didn't even think."

"It's not your fault, I had no idea either." he said sadly. "I guess it's true then, I really am a..." Harry couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"A vampire? Yes, I'm afraid so." Lupin replied. "I'm sorry this happened to you, but it's not the end of the world, it's just something you will have to get used to. But I was wondering, do you remember what happened to you last night?"

Harry thought for a moment, "It all happened really fast actually. I was leaning over my parents headstones when a strange voice called out to me. I turned around and he starts strangling me with one hand and biting my neck." Harry shook his head as if trying to jog his memory. "Then he slit his arm, no...his wrist. He cut open his wrist, pushed me to the ground and smeared his blood over my mouth. Next thing I know he's gone and I was withering in pain."

Lupin frowned, "His name? Can you remember his name."

Harry thought hard for a moment, he knew that the vampire had told him, "It started with an M, Manico or something."

"Malincov." Lupin corrected.

"That's it! Do you know him?" Harry asked eagerly as he jumped out of bed to face Lupin directly.

"I know of him, he's gets a sick pleasure out of turning people against their will. As far as I know he was a Voldemort supporter too." Lupin said. "He's not someone to mess with Harry, so be careful."

"Be careful! He attacked me and left me for dead, I'm going to make his life hell." Harry said as a sudden fire burned in his stomach, "Besides, I need to leave this house anyways...hunting him down will give me something to do."

Lupin watched Harry sadly as he sat down on the bed and looked defeated. "You don't have to leave this house Harry, haven't you noticed that were in the same room and you haven't tried to attack me yet. You show great self restraint, you always have, becoming a vampire isn't going to change that."

Suddenly the door creaked open again and Harry's heart jumped as he saw two of the most beautiful green eyes come pushing into the room. Lupin jumped up and tried to push Ginny away but Harry was to quick for him. "Please don't make her leave, I want to talk to her."

Lupin looked between the pair of them, clearly unsure if he wanted to leave them alone so he compromised, "Alright but I'm standing outside the door until she comes out." Lupin left the room, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

Ginny closed the door behind him then walked over to sit by Harry on the edge of his bed. She lifted his hands to look at the swollen blisters that had formed there. "Oh Harry, what happened?"

"It seems the sun has become my new mortal enemy." Harry said sarcastically. "How bad do I look?"

"You look horrible." Ginny replied truthfully. "Your eyes are bloodshot, you have dried blood on your face and your clothes are torn to shreds. The blisters don't help any."

"Gee, thanks." Harry said with a smile and panicked when he saw sudden fear in Ginny's eyes. "What, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just saw your teeth for the first time." Ginny replied trying to force her self to stay put and not back away from him.

"My teeth?" Harry said as he reached up and felt, two rather long sharp teeth were protruding from his upper set. "Oh, that's funny, they weren't like that just a few moments ago, I've been checking."

Suddenly Ginny leaped up from the bed and gave a startled cry. Harry's face had contorted, showing the full extent of his teeth, his eyes turned red and an immense longing seemed etched in his features. Harry had no control over his actions as he stood up and took a few steps towards Ginny.

"Harry, NO! It's me, it's Ginny. Try to control yourself. I know you can, Lupin said all you have to do is learn control!" Ginny pleaded.

But before Harry had a chance to respond, Lupin sprang open the door and pulled Ginny out as quickly as he could. Lupin shot Harry a rather nasty look before he left the room slamming the door shut as he went. Harry could hear the locks on the door close and Lupin preformed a sealing spell around the frame. What tugged at his heart most was the sounds of Ginny sobbing frantically as she ran down the stairs and away from his room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next several days were some of the loneliest and miserable days of his life. The only human contact came in the form of Lupin or Mr. Weasley bringing him meals several times a day and the short conversations he held with Ginny through the door. It broke his heart to hear the sadness in her voice when they spoke, he felt like he was locked in jail and denied visitation rights. On the third day of his vampire existence his hunger had become so strong he was ready to start eating the pillows on his bed, it wasn't until Lupin had made his morning visit did he find out why.

"Harry." Lupin said softly as he knocked on his door. "I'm going to come in."

"Not afraid I'll rip you to shreds are you?" Harry responded sourly.

Lupin walked in holding a large box, balancing a plate of eggs and sausage on top of it. He handed Harry the plate, closed the door then sat the box on the ground. "Good Morning Harry, well good morning to _you_ anyways."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked as he forked a sausage.

"Well, it's eight o'clock at night actually. I don't think you have realized that your sleeping pattern has changed. You sleep during the day now." Lupin said as he leaned over and opened the box.

"That explains why nobody comes to talk to me when I'm awake, there all asleep." Harry said.

"Yes, well not tonight. Hermione arrived here about an hour ago. The whole family is downstairs talking with her."

"How is she? Is her leg okay?" Harry asked eagerly.

"She's fine, it just took her longer to heal than normal cause of the extent of the damage. She broke her leg in several spots and tore several muscles. But she's fully healed now. In fact that's why she's here, to see you." Lupin explained. "Here, Ron gathered up a bunch of your clothes." Lupin said as he tossed Harry a t-shirt and some jeans.

"Won't do much good, I'm as dirty as can be, nobody has let me out to shower yet." Harry said as he raised his arm and sniffed.

Lupin laughed, "I know, we just didn't think about it until yesterday we have been busy trying to figure out how to handle you."

"Handle me?" Harry said indignantly. "Everyone is afraid of me?"

"We only fear the unknown Harry. None of us knew exactly what was happening to you so we were unsure how to react but thanks to Hermione we understand a lot more, and you will too once you shower." Lupin said.

"Shower? Your letting me out?" Harry asked as he shoved a sausage in his mouth.

"Your not a prisoner Harry, but yes we are letting you _out_. Your to finish your dinner, I mean breakfast then go down the hall and clean up. When your done, come downstairs so we can show you what we found out. I think you will find it rather interesting." Lupin said as he stood up and went to the door.

"Will Ginny be here?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, she is with Fred and George helping out in their shop tonight. We will explain why when you come downstairs." Lupin smiled then walked out the door, leaving it hanging wide open.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For the past few years Harry had mostly been living at the Burrow, but down the hall in the same room as Ron. The room he was currently held up in normally housed Charlie, Ron's older brother while he was helping out the Order. Ginny told him yesterday that Charlie was currently staying with Bill and Fleur in there small house just down the hill from the Burrow. However this room showed no evidence of Charlie ever living there. A small musty desk was pushed into the corner of the room. The flower wall paper was pealing so bad that the original wood backing was showing through. The only other item of furniture in the room was the bed that smelled of something you would find in a potions shop, it was by far the worst and most depressing room in the house.

Harry snatched up his box of clothes and exited, thankful to be out of that room and unsupervised. Harry paused for a moment in the hallway to listen to the voices of the many people downstairs before he walked to the end of the hall and into the empty bathroom. He shut the door and sat his box down on the closed toilet lid then looked in the mirror. Even though he had washed up most of the blood on his face the first bathroom break Lupin gave him he still looked worse for the ware. His hair hadn't been combed in days and his skin was as pale as ever. Harry had to remind himself that he would probably be this pale forever now.

He was happy to see that his teeth looked perfectly normal, so site of fangs what so ever. He had assumed that they only appeared when he was ready to take blood, a idea that continued to sicken him each time he thought about it. After a long examination of his current appearance he striped off his clothes and threw them away. He reached behind the shower curtain, turned on the water and waited for it to heat up before he got in.

Once his rather long, hot shower was completed he stepped out and toweled off. With the towel wrapped around him he went back to the mirror and cleared the mist off with his palm. He realized he didn't have his wand for the first time when he wanted to shave off his three day old stubble. He went looking around the bathroom for a razor but was unsuccessful. _This is a house full of wizards, why would they have a razor._ He thought. But something about the word _wizard_ stuck in his mind. _Do I still have my magical abilities?_

Harry tried hard to move a bottle of soap using wandless magic but he was still so weak from lack of movement over the past few days that the bottle didn't even budge, it sat there mocking him as he pulled a comb over his wet hair. He continued to try to move that bottle of soap as he pulled on his clothes and sat the edge of the tub to tie his shoes. With one last glance in the mirror and one more go at the soap he readied himself for whatever he was about to hear downstairs.


	4. Ch 3: Call and Answer

**Lovers In a Dangerous Time**

_Chapter Three_

**Call and Answer**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry slowly edged his way down the stairs, keenly aware that many faces were watching him cautiously from the living room. With each step he took his heart pounded and his palms smeared sweat on the railing. He suddenly had the desire to turn around and run back into his room. He knew these people were only here to help him but he didn't like suddenly being on display, he felt exposed.

As Harry reached the last step he noticed Mr. Weasley had stood up. "It's okay Harry we just have a bit of information for you. Come on in and have a seat."

"Your not afraid I'm going to hurt you?" Harry asked the room at large as he took one step into the living room. He couldn't help but squirm under the many pairs of eyes of Lupin, Tonk, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Ron,the twins and Hermione.

Hermione who was sitting on the couch with her legs propped up over Ron's lap, laughed at Harry. "Don't be silly, your not a monster now. I'm more afraid of you falling and breaking your nose than of you attacking us."

Hermione's joke helped to loosen the atmosphere in the room. Harry released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding then walked around a table to sit down on one of the kitchen chairs that had been dragged into the room. Still keenly aware that everyone was watching his every move but grateful that this little meeting wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.

"Hand me those books Ron." Hermione said as she pointed to a rather large stack of books on the table that Harry hadn't noticed before. "I sent Ron off to Diagon Alley while I was in St. Mungos to get some books on vampires, I have been doing a little research."

Harry tried not to laugh, it was so like Hermione to be sitting in a Hospital reading instead of resting. "Oh yeah? Find anything interesting?"

"Loads actually." Hermione said proudly. "There is a lot here that I doubt you know about. That's why were doing this so we can all be better informed."

Harry leaned back in his seat and made himself comfortable, "Alright, I'm ready."

Hermione opened a rather large red book that read, _A Vampires Guide, by Ima Sanguine_. "First of all, Ginny and Lupin filled us all in on what happened that night. But more importantly Ginny said when she found you, you appeared to be dead. I don't know if you remember but you actually did die."

Harry furrowed his brow then looked at Hermione quizzically. "How is that possible?"

Hermione cleared her voice then lifted the book to read a passage, "When a vampire is turned he will experience slight discomfort as his human heart shuts down and stops. At this time he will cease to be human. Upon awakening a new heart will form in the place of his old one allowing him to be forever immortal. This death and rebirth process is vital in the formation of a new vampire. Should this process be interrupted for any reason he will die and never reawaken."

"_Slight discomfort_, I'd like to show that author exactly what _slight discomfort_ felt like." Harry said as he remembered the intense pain of nights before then went on. "Your saying that I have a new heart now?" Harry asked, repulsed at the idea.

"Right, the only things that can kill you now is a stake to the heart, fire or sunlight. And sunlight can only kill you if you stand in it directly, like sun bathing. You can actually be out in the light as long as you cover as much of your body as possible, I think a good thick set of robes should do it." Hermione said with what she thought was a reassuring smile.

"Right, so stay away from people with sharp chunks of wood, a lit match and trips to the beach, got it." Harry said sarcastically.

"This passage also goes onto state that any non-life threatening injuries you sustain will heal automatically."

"That explains why I haven't a scratch on me." Harry said as he placed a hand on his ribs that he was sure was broken at some point.

Hermione picked up another book, this one was old and title less. She flipped to a marked page and read, "A vampire only bears it's fangs when ready to feed on blood. A vampire must feed on blood from a human at least once a week or more to live comfortably otherwise they will become tired, sore and extremely weak. A vampire can live on normal human food but nothing will ever fill him like blood will." Hermione said as she put the book down. "This book goes on to say that you do not have to take blood directly from a person. You can drink it out of a cup and be perfectly fine. They suggest that you find someone willing to donate blood to you to lower the chances of injuring someone."

"Right, I'll just walk up to people and say, 'Excuse me, but can you slice open your finger and fill this cup up for me, thanks. Who exactly is going to want to do that for me?" Harry asked.

"We are, mate!" Ron said. "This other book said that it's easy for wizards to give blood. They list a spell that will extract blood painlessly. The spell is normally used for medical reasons but as long as it doesn't hurt we are willing to help you out." Ron said and to Harry's surprise everyone in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

Harry looked around the room, "I can't ask that of you..."

"You don't have to ask." Mrs. Weasley said sternly. "You would do the same for any of us."

Harry couldn't think of a response at the moment so he turned his head back towards Hermione who was flipping through another book. This one was small, thick and covered in a strange blue leather. A large heart adorned the cover along with what looked like a mouth with fangs. The spine read, _Love and Blood_. Harry couldn't help but snicker at the thought that is was some sex guide for vampires and was stunned beyond believe when he realized he wasn't far off from the truth.

"Now I don't mean to embarrass you with this but there are a few other things you should know." Hermione said as she picked up the blue book and read with a slight smile on her lips, "Vampires tend to be the most violent when it comes to matters of the heart. When a vampire is near his lifemate he will crave that persons blood beyond all others. It is a hard emotion to control but it can be mastered with practice. This need doesn't come from hunger but from sexual lust for the other person."

Harry's eyes grew several inches as he listened to Hermione read from the book, "What exactly does that mean. And what is a lifemate?" All around the room everyone was silently laughing, none more so than Tonks who was resting beside Lupin on the floor.

"Well it means Harry that the person you love most, is going to make you do crazy things. When your around that _person_ you are going to want to take their blood but not for food, for...something else." Tonks said as she buried her face into Lupin's arm to hide her laughter.

Hermione straitened up and tried to look serious, "It's a sexual thing. This is why we asked Ginny to not be here tonight, to avoid an awkward moment." Hermione tossed the blue book to Harry. "Here you can read more on your own."

Mr. & Mrs. Weasley looked highly uncomfortable over the conversation that clearly involved their only daughter but Mr. Weasley swallowed his pride to say, "If you hurt her I'll push you into the backyard in the middle of the day."

Harry gave a feeble smile in Mr. Weasley's direction, "If I hurt her I'll push myself outside." Desperate to change the current subject he looked at Hermione and asked, "I was wondering, am I still a wizard? I mean I didn't loose my powers did I?"

"Well, I was wondering that too. According to our old Defense Against the Dark Art's book..." Hermione said as she gave Lupin a respected smile, "You are not human but not a wizard either, but that didn't really make any sense to us so we figure the best way to find out is it test it."

"Alright, who has my wand?" Harry asked as he shot Lupin a knowing glance.

Lupin leaned to one side and pulled out both his and Dumbledore's wand. He got up and walked both of them over to Harry, somewhat hesitantly. Harry pocketed Dumbledore's wand and put his own in his right hand. Harry waited for Lupin to sit back down before he decided exactly what he was going to do. Thinking back to that stubborn bottle of soap up in the bathroom, Harry raised his wand and said, "Accio soap."

At first it seemed that nothing was going to happen and Harry's heart sunk at the prospect of losing his abilities, something that was so much a part of who he was. Then suddenly the sound of something bumping in the wall then swooshing down the stairway made his heart skip a beat. Coming towards him with alarming speed was his enemy, the bottle of soap. Harry reached out a hand and grabbed it with clear happiness on his face.

"Well, I guess that solves that mystery." Hermione said cheerfully. "I think that Defense book needs a new edition written containing a rather large correction."

"Good, but perhaps another time you can tell us exactly why you have Dumbledore's wand." Lupin said as he eyed Harry suspiciously "Any more questions, Harry?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah, are you going to keep locking me up?" Harry asked, looking Lupin directly in the eyes.

"Well now that we know more and that your not going to start attacking us..." Hermione started.

"Well except for Ginny, you pervert." Ron said with a smile but recoiled as he saw the look in Hermione's eyes.

"Now that we know your harmless," Hermione said, waving Ron's comment off. "There is no need to, but we still have a problem."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Your sleeping patterns. Either your going to have to stay inside most of the day and sleep at night with the rest of us or we are all going to have to change our sleeping habits and become night people." Hermione said.

Harry shook his head, "That won't work. Mr. Weasley has to work during the day, and now that the war is over I'm sure the rest of you will be looking for jobs. I will just have to get used to being indoors most of the time." Harry was slightly unnerved by the looks of relief spreading across the many faces before him but knew that they were not looking forward to changing their habits.

"That's fine, we will do what we can to make you comfortable around here. We can place thick curtains up over the windows and..." Mrs. Weasley said but was cut off by Harry.

"That's very sweet but I don't want to put anyone out. I'll start looking for a place of my own so you won't have to worry about me." Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley was about to protest but was stopped by Mr. Weasley, "Not that I don't want you here Harry because I do, but I think it will be best for all involved if you did find your own place. Just for now so you can have some time to get used to your new...situation."

"You can stay with us Harry." Tonks chimed in, "We have plenty of room for you."

"Maybe just until I find my own place." Harry said. "That is if you don't mind living with a vampire."

"Not at all." Lupin said. "I would be honored to live with the biggest hero of our time."

This statement jogged something in Harry, something he hadn't thought about until now. "About that, what's been going on? I mean everyone knows right?"

Ron laughed and tossed Harry a newspaper that he had tucked to his side. Harry opened it and read out loud,

_**Where is Harry?**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_The hero, Harry Potter has finally saved us all. Unless you have been living under a rock the past few days then you know by now how Harry defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. But what happened to Harry? Attempts have been made to contact him and get a personal interview with the hero himself but little is known of his whereabouts..._

Harry stopped, he didn't really need to read anymore. "If their trying to find me their not looking real hard. Doesn't most of the wizard world know that I'm friends with all of you?"

"Yeah, Rita herself came here the other day looking for you. We told her we didn't know where you were and to buzz off." Ron said, laughing at his own joke at Rita's animagus form of a beetle.

Suddenly a faint knocking came from the front door. Tonks, who was closest got up to answer it. Everyone watched her as she opened the door and leaned her head out. Harry's heart sank as he saw her whispering to Ginny, clearly letting her know that Harry was still downstairs. Harry didn't care very much about what everyone else thought, now that he knew why he had this desire to attack her he was sure he could control himself. He got up, put his newspaper and book on the chair and walked over to the door. Tonks tried to stop him but he pushed himself outside despite her protests. He shut the door behind him and turned to look at Ginny.

"Hey, so how did the meeting go?" Ginny asked as she impulsively backed away from him.

"It went fine, I really appreciate all the research Hermione did. It means a lot to me." Harry replied.

"So then I guess she told you about..." Ginny trailed off as she played with the hem of her t-shirt.

"Yeah, she did." Harry said as he took a deep breath and went on. "Look, now that I know why I'm so crazy around you I think I can better control myself."

"Oh Harry, that book said that you only want to attack me because you love me. Is that true?" Ginny asked with clear lust in her eyes as she dared herself to inch towards him.

Harry pushed aside his urge to take her blood, he could feel it rising inside him but he dared himself to gain control. "Of course it's true, how could I not. Look at you, your beautiful."

Ginny smiled then flung her arms around him, kissing him softly on the cheek. "I love you too Harry. I know we can work through this together. The more time you spend with me the more you can control it, right? We will just have to spend every second of the day together wont we?"

Harry held her tightly, the sent of her hair and the feel of her skin made him ache all over. He couldn't help but think that it was the strangest sensation he had ever felt. He could feel his blood heating up and almost boil as the skin of their arms made contact. When she kissed his cheek his face burned with an unnatural heat. It was painful beyond measure to touch her but it was also the best thing he had ever felt in his life. He knew in that very moment exactly what a _lifemate_ was. He didn't need some stupid love book to tell him that she as meant for him. The magic and heat coursing through them was proof enough.


	5. Ch 4: Your Instincts

**Lovers In a Dangerous Time**

_Chapter Four_

**Your Instincts**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Please NO! Don't do this, she doesn't deserve it!" Harry screamed wildly as he pulled at the ropes that bound his hands to his chair. _

_Malincov smiled wickedly as he ran a hand through his greasy black hair. "Look at it this way, I'm doing you a favor. You have no idea what it's like to live forever and watch your loved ones die around you. Now you and this precious little girl can be together for all eternity."_

_The room was dark, the only source of light coming from magically floating blue candles that cast an eerie glow about the broken down room. The windows had all been boarded shut and a rather thick chain was locking the door from the inside. The smell of blood was thick in the air, Harry could almost taste it. Malincov was sitting on an over turned crate dressed in a dark red set of robes. Harry had been tied tightly to a kitchen chair, his hands were down at his sides and tied to the legs. Ginny, who was gagged and bound lay motionless on the floor._

"_You can't do this to her, she had nothing to do we me killing Voldemort, please let her be!" Harry pleaded as tears ran down his face. "I'll do whatever you want me to do, just let her go!"_

"_A tempting offer young Harry." Malincov said as he reached into his pocket for something, "But it has become my personal goal in life, or death how ever you look at it, to cause you as much pain as possible." Malincov pulled his hand out to reveal a wooden steak, something Harry thought was an odd thing for a vampire to be carrying around. "It just won't due to kill you, no...your special. The thing that brings you the most pain is the suffering of others."_

_Suddenly Malincov jumped off his crate and stood before Harry. He pulled a wand out of his pocket with his other hand and released Harry's binds. Harry tried to jump up but was stopped as Malincov pushed him back down and pressed the steak into his chest pushing just enough to puncture the skin but not pierce the heart. Harry could feel a small trickle of blood pour down his shirt as he winced in pain. With the steak still positioned, Harry was tossed onto the floor and on top of Ginny. _

"_PLEASE STOP!" Harry screamed. _

"_It's a hard thing to resist isn't." Malincov declared, "Taking the blood from the one you love, it's a hard emotion to fight. Has she let you do it, has she given herself to you willingly? Has she said that she would be yours forever?"_

_Harry buried his face into Ginny's neck, "No."_

"_DO IT!" Malincov roared. "Make her your's, turn her into the very thing you have become."_

"_I WON'T!" Harry fought back. "She is innocent, she doesn't deserve this!"_

_Without warning Malincov took his steak and cut a deep gash along Ginny's leg spilling blood in all directions. Harry had to put his hands to his mouth to stop from screaming. "What the fuck is wrong with you!"_

"_The more you fight me the more I hurt her. Soon there will be nothing left but a pile of delicious young blood. And I promise you I will savior every inch of her. Unless you take her yourself. Go on Harry, you know you burn for her." Malincov taunted._

_Malincov pushed Harry's face into Ginny's neck, instinctively his face contorted and his fangs reared. Malincov continued to push down on the back of Harry's head, egging him on to take her blood. Harry tried to fight him but Malincov cut another gash along her arm this time, spraying more of Ginny's blood, he knew she would die if he didn't do something. Harry hesitated for another moment, trying to clear his head as Malincov cut along her stomach this time, just deep enough to bleed but not disembowel her. Harry had no choice, with one last look into Ginny's eyes he pushed her head back and drank her blood._

"_Good good, now to finish it!" Malincov said as he grabbed Harry's palm and sliced it open. He forcefully pushed Harry's hand over Ginny's mouth, dropping large amounts of blood into her. Malincov released Harry and stood back to observe. Harry turned over and pulled Ginny onto his lap and he held her tightly. Suddenly, Ginny's body convulsed then she sat bolt upright. She turned to look at Harry then plunged her new fangs into Harry's neck. _

0000000000000000000000

Harry awoke with a start, beads of sweat were pouring down his face. His body was numb and sore as if he had just been running for days. He was more tired and exhausted than he had ever felt in his life. That was by far the most realistic dream he had ever had. He had the sudden urge to find Ginny and check to make sure her teeth were normal and her skin as rosy as ever. He pushed himself upright and had to shake his head to get a grip on reality. He reached over to his bedside table to find his glasses then put them on.

It took him a moment to realize that he was still at the Burrow, the surroundings were unfamiliar compared to the room he spent three days locked in, until he realized that he had been moved back into Ron's bedroom. Harry rubbed his eyes against the blinding orange Cannon's wallpaper and looked over to Ron's bed, he was surprised to find it empty. He flopped out of bed and pulled a pair of jeans over his shorts. He stumbled over to Ron's dresser to find his alarm clock and was stunned to see that it was nearly noon, no wonder Ron was long gone.

Harry opened the door slowly, expecting a blast of bright daylight to come shooting up the stairs but was greatfull to see that it was as dark as Ron's room, minus the orange clad posters. Mrs. Weasley made good on her word to cover all the windows and doors with thick curtains so that Harry didn't boil to death. This was only temporary as Harry planned on joining Lupin and Tonks later that night. As Harry stumbled down the stairs he was attacked by a large mass of red hair as he toppled backwards under Ginny's attack.

"Good morning to you too." Harry said as he fought to forget his dream and the urge to bear his fangs to her.

Ginny laughed as she rolled off of him and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "How do you feel this morning?"

"Honestly, like a bloody pile of dog shit." Harry said, "I'm exhausted, I feel like I haven't slept in days."

"That's what I figured, come with me." Ginny said as she grabbed Harry's hand and lead him into the kitchen.

Hermione and Ron were sitting around the kitchen table sipping cups of tea and watching a set of candles floating above them. Neither one of them seemed to be in high spirits, Harry supposed it was the lack of daylight and the mortuary feeling the house had taken on with all the black curtains. Harry's heart sank as he realized he was going to have to live like this forever more, no more sunshine. Harry was dragged to a seat by Ginny and pushed down into it. Ginny sat down on his right hand side, looking at him fondly.

"Hey Harry, have a good sleep?" Hermione asked lazily as she stirred her tea.

"Not really, sorry I slept so late, it's going to be hard to force myself to be awake during the day and sleep at night. My body is telling me its wrong while my mind is telling me it's not." Harry said.

"Are you ready to drink blood yet?" Ron asked as if this was the most natural thing in the world to ask someone. "I mean that book said not to go more than a week and it's been four days and you haven't had any."

"Actually the idea sickens me Ron. How can I drink someone's blood, it's just wrong." Harry said as his stomach churned hungrily.

Hermione's eyes seemed to light up as she got up from the table and hobbled into the living room, clearly her leg was still bothering her. Harry watched her as she picked up a book from the coffee table and headed back into the kitchen. She sat down, opened the book and started flipping through marked pages. "Now, I know I read in here somewhere...ah yes, here it is." Hermione said with excitement.

"A newly formed vampire will have difficulty adjusting to the idea of taking human blood. But once his hunger becomes so strong he will eventually tend to his needs. It is best to not allow a vampire to get to this point cause it is likely they will hurt someone in the process." Hermione read then set the book down. "If you try to drink some before you get to that point where you have to _have_ it you run less risk of hurting someone."

"Do it for me Harry, I don't want you feel so tired." Ginny said as she wrapped an arm around Harry's arm.

"Go on Harry, I'm sorta curious anyways." Ron said as he straitened in his chair. "I'll even be your first..._donor_."

"Are you taking a sick pleasure out of me drinking blood?" Harry asked Ron with a raised eyebrow.

"A little bit." Ron said with a smile. "Your the first vampire I have ever known."

Harry looked around at their eager faces, "You guys are sick, but if it will make you happy I'll give it a shot."

Harry tried not to laugh as the three of them sprang into action. Ginny got Harry a rather large clean glass, while Hermione flipped through her book looking for the blood extracting spell she found. Ron rolled up his sleeve to prepare to be drained. Harry pushed the glass over to Ron and said, "Fill 'er up."

"Found it, the spell is, _Sangious Telious. _The book reads that you point your wand on the location you want to pull the blood from, it suggests your finger or wrist then _pour_ it into the glass. When you want to stop just pull your wand away and break the link. Got it Ron?" Hermione asked. "Just make sure you stop it or you'll bleed to death."

"Nah, Harry will just turn me into a vampire so I won't die, won't you Harry." Ron said jokily. Harry shifted uneasy in his seat as he remembered this morning's dream.

Harry nodded and said, "Alright...take it easy Ron, don't try to fill the whole glass or anything."

Ron pulled out his wand and raised his wrist over the glass then point the wand over one of his veins, "Sangious Telious."

Instantly a slow trickle of blood started to drip from his wrist. Ginny turned her head away and covered her ears from the dripping sound. Hermione was more concerned with Ron as she watched closely for any signs of discomfort, her wand ready to stop the blood flow if she had to. Harry however was on the edge of his seat watching the glass slowly fill with bright red, thick blood. His stomach did another somersault as the the desire to grab Ron's wrist and suck him dry overtook him. He couldn't believe how badly he wanted to taste that blood, it looked like the best meal he had ever seen. His pure desire for Ron's blood sickened him at the same time, he had to fight back his gag reflexes several times.

Ron filled the glass almost half way then pulled his wand away from his arm, stopping the flow almost instantly. Ginny turned her head back around to look sourly at the warm blood in the glass. Hermione reached up to Ron's neck to test his pulse which caused Ron to roll his eyes at her. Harry however had the sudden desire to be sick all over the kitchen as the prospect of drinking blood rolled over him. He couldn't help but think that he was the worst vampire ever made.

"Go on Harry, while it's still warm." Ron said with a smile, apparently proud of his fine work.

Harry wrapped his hand around the glass and pulled it towards him slowly, willing his stomach to stop making noises. "Bottoms up." Harry said as he lifted the glass to his lips the smell of blood tickling his nose. Just before he tipped the glass he told himself, _It's only pumpkin juice, nothing more, only pumpkin juice. _Then in one daring move he opened his mouth and poured the warm blood over his lips. He instantly felt his fangs slip out of their holding, he could feel the lines on his face as his vampire nature showed it's self. His eyes burned as the metallic tasting blood spilled into his body. He could feel the warmth of it spreading over him as a burst of energy serged through to his very core. He finished off the rest of the glass in two large gulps then sat the glass down onto the table, feeling more alive than he had in years.

Ron eyed him closely as Harry's features returned to normal, "So, how was it? Need some more?"

Harry looked at him closely, tempted to ask for more until suddenly his eyes grew wide again, he turned his head away and threw up all over the kitchen floor. Ron pushed back in his chair to avoid being spattered as he retched again. Satisfied that he was done he ran to the kitchen sink, got a glass of water and drank it quickly. When he turned around he was surprised to see Ginny, Hermione and Ron all looking rather smug. Harry pulled out his wand and cleaned up the mess quickly, the sight of the blood on the floor made him feel queasy again.

Harry filled up another glass of water and leaned against the counter, "What are you all laughing at? I get sick and you laugh at me!"

"Sorry Harry, it's just funny...a vampire who doesn't like blood." Ginny said with a smile.

"Who said I didn't like it?" Harry asked then chugged back his glass of water.

"So you did like it?" Ron asked when Harry returned to the table.

"That's why I got sick, it disgusted me how much I liked it. I just drank your blood Ron, don't you find that..."

"Normal?" Ron finished his sentence for him. "Your a vampire Harry, your supposed to like blood...that's what makes you a vampire."

"Oh, very good Ron." Hermione said sarcastically. "It's just going to take him time to adjust to this, that's all. Lucky for Harry that he was able to stay himself through all this. Many vampires turn instantly evil and blood hungry. It's lucky for _us_ that we still have our Harry." Hermione said with a smile.


	6. Ch 5: 42 Steps from the Street

**Lovers In a Dangerous Time**

_Chapter Five_

**42 Steps from the Street**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lupin and Tonk's house was already prepared for Harry when he arrived later that night. Large black curtains had been drawn over the windows in each room but unlike the Burrow the curtains seemed to fit the decor quite well. Harry only had one trunk full of stuff so he only required one trip but Ginny had insisted on tagging along, which suited Harry fine. Harry sat his trunk down in the living room and followed Tonks around as she gave Harry and Ginny the tour of the house.

Despite it's small appearance the house was quite roomy. The kitchen was large enough to fit the entire Weasley family and then some. But to Harry's displeasure the Kitchen was covered in orange. Orange walls, cupboards and even an Orange refrigerator. It reminded him of Ron's bedroom, Harry had to poke Ginny hard in the ribs to stop her laughing. Next they were shown down the hall to the bedrooms. Harry got a quick peek at Lupin and Tonks room, neon green with black furniture then was hastily pushed away. Harry was given the choice of two spare bedroom, each with their own bath. Harry opened the door to one and found that it was a shocking pink color then quickly closed the door.

The last room was more to his taste, it was painted a dark navy blue with dark wood furniture. There was a rather large bed in the center of the room, one dresser and a walk-in closet. The bathroom was fairly plain with white features and checkered tiles. This was by far the most comfortable room in the house, at least to him anyways.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. Make yourself at home." Tonks said as she left Harry and Ginny standing in the room.

"Don't get to cozy here, Harry." Ginny warned as she helped Harry pop open his trunk.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"As soon I find a job I'm moving out of the Burrow and your coming with me." Ginny proclaimed.

"Is that right?" Harry asked as he dropped a pile of clothes on the bed and inched his way towards her. "What if I find a place first?"

Ginny hadn't noticed Harry advancing on her. "Well that's fine but either way were going to be living together soon."

Harry wrapped his arms around her and scooped her up. Clear surprise was written on Ginny's face. "What are you doing, put me down!"

"Alright." Harry said as he dropped Ginny down on the bed and pulled himself over her. "Is that better?"

Ginny's expression softened as she felt Harry pressing himself into her. She closed her eyes and melted into the touch and feel of his lips all over her. Shivers ran down her spine as Harry ran his hand over her bare arms. Never in her life has she respond to another persons touch in this manner. It felt as if her blood was boiling at his caress. An unnatural heat was coursing through her to her very core, heating her from within. She could feel her heat radiating as Harry slid his hands up her shirt and over the lacy fabric that protected her.

"Harry..." Ginny said softly. "We can't do this here, Tonks and Lupin are in the next room."

"Mmm." Harry mumbled in reply as he buried his face into Ginny's neck, urging himself not to bear his fangs.

Reluctantly Ginny pushed Harry off of her as she slid out from underneath him and stood up. Harry lay face down on the bed, clearly frustrated. He rolled over and looked at her with sheer longing. Ginny was holding a look of confusion as she glanced down at him. Something in her didn't feel right when she touched him, it was natural to desire someone but the feeling she got from his touch was not natural. Never in her life had she ever felt so connected to someone, she liked the feeling and desperately wanted more, but the logical part of her brain fought it.

"I'm sorry Harry, I know we haven't been alone much but I just can't." Ginny said with true sadness in her eyes.

Harry took a deep breath, "Can I ask you something?"

Ginny sat down on the edge of the bed, putting plenty of space between them, "Sure."

"When I...I touch you, does it feel as if your skin is burning?" Harry asked slightly embarrassed but he wasn't sure why.

Ginny smiled as a thought stuck her. _I wonder if this has anything to with Harry being a vampire now, where is Hermione's book?_ "I don't know if I would call it _burning_ but something doesn't feel right."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night after Ginny helped Harry unpack a few things, Ginny went back to the Burrow, leaving Harry feeling more alone than he ever felt in his life. Lupin and Tonks had both retreated to their bedroom, each lacking in sleep after caring for Harry for days on end. Harry was left to roam the house alone and bored. He had no desire to sleep, every fiber of his being was urging him to go outside and find something fun to do but he was determined to not become a _creature of the night_ as so many of Hermione's books said he would.

Then it struck him, _Hermione's books._ Harry quickly ran to his room and opened his trunk, the only things left in it were a few old school items and the books Hermione gave him the day before. He rummaged thought them until he found the small, blue leather book with the heart and fangs on it. Desperate for the feeling of night air, he went outside and sat on the ground, leaning against a tree. Using his wand for light he opened the rough parchment pages of the book until he found the chapters list: _One-Can a Vampire Feel Love, Two-How Love and Lust Effect a Vampire., Three-Blood Sharing., Four-Positions._

Harry read the title of chapter four twice and made a mental note to return to it, hopefully while Ginny was around. Instead he turned his attention to chapter two, _How Love and Lust Effect a Vampire. _Harry opened to the right page number and scanned the first few pages looking for something that mite answer his questions. Most of the chapter was discussing how a vampire shouldn't take a _lifemate_ that wasn't also a vampire, something Harry thought was crazy. After several more pages he come across something that interested him.

_Once a vampire chooses a lifemate, and the other person carries the same emotions, a magical force will tie them together. Often vampires have complained about an unnatural burning feeling in their skin when touching his lifemate, this is normal. The connection between lifemates is something no mortal can feel, it comes from the tie to blood that a vampire contains. Without this tie one can not feel the sensation of pure connection. Once a vampire mates with and takes the blood of his lifemate their blood will be forever tied and the burning sensation will ease but never fully disappear. _

"Well, that explains a lot." Harry said to himself. But something about what he just read caught his attention more than anything. The word _mortal_ stuck in his brain as he continued to scan pages of the book. Pausing from time to time to look at rather graphic drawings of vampires taking blood or mating in unusual ways. Then as he reached the end of chapter two a passage caught his eye that made his whole body shiver.

_The reason that it is suggested for a vampire to choose another vampire as a lifemate deals with the mortality factor. Unless a vampire is struck in the heart, burned or out in the sun to long they will live forever. Where a vampire can be overcome by old age, they can still live to be hundreds of years old, easily out passing all human acquaintances. However if a vampire chooses a human lifemate and that lifemate dies the vampire will loose his ability to love with their passing and live the rest of their days alone. Also, when a human lifemate passes a part of the vampires sole will pass with them, leaving the vampire emotionless. This transition often leads to violence and depression within the vampire._

Harry's heart sank as he read on. _The only way to insure that his human lifemate does not die is to turn them into a vampire as well. This however is an illegal action in most wizard bearing countries. _

Harry stood up and tossed the book the ground in a fit of anger. "Why does everything happen to me!" He yelled loudly as he started pacing on the grass. His wand still alight he continued to walk from the front door, to the sandy road then back again, counting paces as he walked. After assuring himself that forty two steps resided between the front door and the road he finally settled down and picked the book back up.

Harry couldn't believe what he just read. He was going to live, possibly forever. That could mean years, hundreds of years living without his friends, the Weasley's and most importantly, Ginny. The idea was overwhelming. He wished more than anything that someone was awake in the world, the sudden feeling of loneliness was depressing.

Then as if someone was reading his thoughts the sound of footsteps, crunching on gravel hit Harry's ears. He looked down the road, towards Hogsmead and was stunned just how far he could see in the dark, as if he suddenly had night vision. The footsteps were coming from a rather large man who's face Harry couldn't see yet. He was dressed in dark black robes, a pair of thick leather boots were shining in the moonlight with each step. As the the man grew closer he could tell that he was very pale, with shocking red hair that hung in curls around his face.

Harry stood up from his resting spot and gripped his wand tightly as the stranger grew closer. Harry was shocked to see that he was young, maybe only a few years older than he was. He had large eyes that seemed to gleam in the night. The man smiled as he neared, Harry tried to return the gesture but was too unnerved by his presence.

"Mr. Potter I presume?" The stranger said as she walked up Lupin's front yard, hands tucked in his pockets.

"Yes, and who are you?" Harry asked as he stepped forward and extended his hand.

"I'm Erin Lovegood." Erin said as he pulled a hand out of his pocket and shook Harry's. "Having trouble sleeping?"

Harry nodded in reply and said, "Lovegood, your not related to Luna are you?"

A crooked smile adorned his face as he surveyed Harry. He reached back into his pocket and pulled out a pack of muggle cigarettes, pulled one out and placed it between his lips. As he put the pack back in his pocket he said, "Yeah, we're related...cousins. Her dad and my dad are brothers." He pulled his wand out of his pocket and lit his cigarette. "I was sent to see you Mr. Potter, It seems you have become one of us."

Harry wasn't sure how to respond to his statement. He didn't seem to want to cause him harm but the only other vampires he has ever had contact with worked for Voldemort. Instead Harry thought the best path to take was ignorance, "I'm not sure If I know what you mean Mr. Lovegood."

"Yes you do," he said as he took a drag. "We can tell our own kind, Mr. Potter. You are just to new yet. Despite what you know about vampires were not all bad, and there are more of us than you realize. But I'm not here just to chat, we need your help."

Harry sat back down on the ground, wand still held tight. "Who is _us_?" Harry asked.

"We're the VLG, the Vampire Legalization Group. A while back a few wizards were turned vampire that worked in the Ministry. They were fired because they can't work in the daytime, that and even though were not on their _list_, they consider vampires to be dangerous. Just like werewolves and centaurs were not deemed _wizards_, so we get shunned from everything. In the eyes of the Ministry were no higher than house elves. As a group were fighting the Ministry to gain all the same rights as any other wizard." Erin said.

Harry thought for a moment as he looked up at Erin, watching the drifting smoke. "So what do you want from me? I refused to be a front man for the Ministry, don't think I'm going to do the same for the VLG. I'm a free person, I do what I wish when I..."

"No, no...you misunderstand me I'm not asking for help with the group, I'm not even asking you to join us. We need your experience with death eaters." Erin said.

Harry was taken aback, what could the death eaters have to do with the VLG? "How so, what do they have to do with this."

Erin took a seat on the ground as he finished his cigarette and pushed it into the earth, "Malincov is your Sire is he not?"

"Malincov was the one who turned me, if that's what you mean." Harry replied.

"Right, the person who turned you is called your Sire, sorta like a father of sorts. You see Malincov is running around turning wizards at will. More vampires have been made at his hands than any other in recent history. He is also my Sire, which means the same blood runs in our veins." Erin said with a slight frown. "He must be stopped, while we know that not all vampires are bad, a lot of them are. It's in our very nature to be..._dark._ Not only does he create vampires but he purposely picks wizards he thinks will be like him. The more _dark_ vampires there are running the earth, the harder it is to convince the Ministry that vampires should have rights." Erin said with a sudden passion.

"So what, you want me to hunt down Malincov and kill him?" Harry asked as he felt suddenly tense.

"With my help, yes." Erin said. "You will be paid well of course for your efforts. But only you know how a death eater works, and Malincov is just like them. He was one of Voldemort's biggest supporters."

"I have spent the past years of my life hunting down these men and Voldemort, I'm tired of killing people." Harry replied with a hint of sadness.

"I don't think you will have to hunt for him much, he's bound to come to you." Erin said as he stood up causing Harry to follow suite.

Harry was confused, "What does he want with me?"

Erin looked down at his watch then back to Harry, "I'm not really sure but how do you think I found you? I'm sorry, I must go. I'll talk to you soon Mr. Potter, I suggest you get inside, the sun will be up soon. Good night." Erin said and with a small _pop_ he vanished, leaving Harry looking alarmed and very confused.

* * *

_**Side note** For any die hard BNL fans out there...I know the song goes "Fourty Twostairs from the street" But steps didn't really work here...that and the first time I heard the song I thought Steven said Steps._


	7. Ch 6: Waiting for the Sky to Fall

**Lovers In a Dangerous Time**

_Chapter Six_

**Waiting for the Sky to Fall**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry didn't sleep much that night as he thought about his conversation with Erin. But what disturbed him more was the information he read in his book. He tossed and turned, the new surroundings of Lupin's house only made his mind drift even more. After several hours of fighting the inevitable he rolled out of bed and headed into the house, still dressed in his clothes from the night before.

The smell of coffee tickled his nose as he found his way through the unnaturally dark house and grimaced as a jet of sunlight managed to escape past the living room curtains. Harry made his way into the kitchen to find Tonks sitting at the table, fully dressed, reading The Prophet. A cup of coffee sat in front of her with a stir stick magically stirring as she read. Harry sat down at the small table and read the headline of the paper, _Potter is Hiding in Hogsmead_.

Without looking at Harry, Tonks said from behind her paper, "Cups are in the cupboard to the far left, help yourself."

Harry got up and headed to get himself a cup of coffee, "I see the prophet caught on fast."

"Mmm." Tonks mumbled. "I was just reading the article, it seems that someone told them you were in Hogsmead. It's only a matter of time they find you here, if you wish to keep hiding you may have to find your own place sooner than thought."

Harry poured a cup of coffee from the pot then headed back to the table, "No, they will just keep printing nasty articles until I show myself. I think I will make an appearance in the Three Broomsticks tonight, after the sun goes down. That should put a stopper in them for now."

"You're better off, but you should take someone with you just in case there is any trouble. People tend to do funny things around important people." Tonks said as she slid her coffee under her paper, never looking at Harry. "I'm off to work here in a bit, what are your plans today Harry?"

"Not much I can do during the daytime without turning into a crisp, but I'm pretty sure that Ginny, Ron and Hermione are coming over. They were going to try to _feed _me again." Harry said as he thought about what happened the last time he drank blood, the prospect didn't appeal to him much.

Tonks finally put her paper down to look at Harry properly. Harry smiled as he beheld her long, blue hair she was trying on today. "Why, what happened the last time?" she asked.

"As Ginny said, _I'm the worst vampire ever._" Harry said as he avoided Tonk's gaze. "The thing of it is, I'm starting to feel weak, If I can't hold down blood soon I'm going to be a lifeless waste of space."

"I have an idea for you!" Tonks said as though a thought suddenly smacked her upside the head. "Go down to Honeydukes or Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and get some of those blood flavored lollipops, perhaps that will help you get use to the flavor."

Harry Smiled, "You know, that's not a half bad idea."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that afternoon, Harry found himself feeling very tired, his head was bobbing in his hands as he rested his elbows on the kitchen table. Hermione, eager to use the muscles in her leg, took off with Ginny into Hogsmead. Harry had repeated Tonks idea about the lollipops and they wanted to give it a try. Ron, who was sitting on the other side of the table seemed to be just as tired as Harry because his eye lids kept shutting on their own accord.

"What's wrong with you, didn't you sleep?" Ron asked in an effort to keep is eyes open.

"No, I have this natural instinct to sleep during the day, that and on top of some rather distressing news last night I couldn't sleep." Harry said as he shook himself awake. "It doesn't help any that it's going on a week and I have yet to had the very thing that keeps me alive, blood."

"Right." Ron replied as he almost rolled out of his chair.

"Didn't you sleep, you look worse than I do...and that's saying something." Harry said as he tried to force out a feeble laugh.

Ron smiled and started picking at his nails, "No, with Hermione around...I'm...I'm not getting much rest."

Harry returned the smile but played dumb to get a rise out of Ron, "Why not? Her leg causing her too much trouble?"

"No no, it's not that." Ron said as he looked up to see Harry sporting a knowing expression. "You prat, you know what I'm talking about."

"I do, and I'm glad to hear that you two finally have the time to be together. That makes all these years of fighting with Voldemort worth it. Congratulations mate." Harry said as he extended his hand across the table in a gesture of brotherhood.

Ron shook Harry's hand and smiled. "It hasn't been easy, I sorta slipped and told her how I felt while she was in the hospital. I thought she was asleep but when she reached up and pulled me into her I was greatfull she wasn't." Ron said as he returned his eyes to his nails. "At first she said we needed to wait until we knew you were healthy before we were together, but I guess you still being alive is good enough."

"Well, I'm glad I survived...for your sake." Harry smiled.

"I'm glad you survived for Ginny's sake!" Ron replied. "That girl is so over the moon right now, I have never seen her this happy. At first she was sorta scared of you, that you couldn't control biting people but once she found out why, she's never been happier."

Harry shrunk at this last statement, the fact was that Harry was scared of biting Ginny. He was scared of getting to close to her, and being with her. But most of all he was afraid of living his life without her. If she was his true _lifemate_ and she died, Harry would be alone for hundreds of years or more. The thought just brought him crashing down. He swore to himself that he wouldn't tell Ginny what he had found out, he couldn't bare to see the hurt in her eyes. As much as he wanted to be with her, he knew what had to be done in order to save them both.

Suddenly, the front door burst open and in walked Hermione and Ginny. Hermione looked completely exhausted from her efforts, her leg was still sore...but Ginny on the other hand looked like she was on top of the world. Ginny walked into the kitchen and handed Harry the bag of Honeydukes then sat in the chair beside him. Ron had jumped up to help aid Hermione to the last chair, which she fell into, then rested her head on the table.

"I told you not to go." Ron said sternly as he watched Hermione with concern.

"No, it's good to use my muscles, whatever that spell did to my leg really messed up my walking abilities. But the more I use it the better it gets, it's just warm outside that's all. Don't worry about me Ron." Hermione said as she looked up and placed her hand on Ron's to ease his worry.

"Go on Harry, we got you a whole bunch of blood flavored sweets. Lollies, hard candy and even some wax vampire teeth, I thought they were funny." Ginny said brightly as she dumped the bag onto the table.

Harry laughed as he opened up the teeth and stuck them in his mouth, they were so large that it made him look like a muggle cartoon character. He took his teeth out and handed them to Ginny, then opened up one of the lollipops and put it in his mouth. At first it tasted like any other lollie, sweet and sugary. But then as the outer layer of sugar melted away the warm taste of blood rushed his mouth. It was metallic and sour tasting like Ron's had been but not as strong, he could tell that it wasn't made with real blood, but who ever made the flavoring did a good job.

Harry turned to show his approval of the lollipop to Ginny but nearly fell out of his chair at the site of her. She had placed the fake vampire teeth in her mouth and was screwing up her face as if she was going to attack him. Harry spit the lollipop out, reached over and took the teeth out of her mouth then stood up. He walked over to the waste basket and tossed them out, then stormed out of the room. Even though he knew they were fake, the one thing that had been troubling him most came rushing over him. The book suggested turning human _lifemates_ into vampires to spare the loss of a loved one, but he couldn't...would not do that to Ginny.

Harry went into his room and sat on the bed. Moments later, Ginny came rushing into the room looking livid. Harry didn't notice that Ron and Hermione appeared in the doorway after her. "Harry Potter, what has gotten into you. I was just making a joke!" Ginny said loudly.

"I didn't find it funny Ginny." Harry replied with his back to her and the open doorway.

Ginny crossed the room and stood before him. "That didn't give you the right to reach into my mouth and pull those out, it hurt you know."

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Harry said softly. "You don't understand Ginny..."

"What don't I understand? That you don't like being a vampire? Well to bad, cause guess what...YOU ARE!" Ginny bellowed causing Harry to jump up off the bed.

Harry pressed himself into her and started to push her back across the room, still unaware that Ron and Hermione were watching. "YOU don't understand!" Harry yelled back. "The one thing I want to do is protect you, and while your with me, around me I can't do that. You don't have any idea what I can do to you! You have NO idea what it's like being afraid of yourself, let alone the people around you. You think I'm still just Harry, good old Harry. BUT I'M NOT! I'm not even human anymore! Do you understand that! Stay away from me Ginny Weasley, I'm not worth it. We can't be together, it just won't work."

By the time that Harry was done with his rant he had pushed Ginny up against the wall and pressed all his weight into her to hold her still. "You don't scare me." Ginny said weakly as she shrank against the feeling of him pressing into her.

Harry could feel his skin burning, as it did every time he touched Ginny. He had never been this tight against her, he felt as if they were one. Two halves of a whole, standing and testing each other's limits. Harry stared into her eyes, never blinking as she returned the gesture. Pure lust seemed to be pouring from them both and their breath came in short, quick bursts. Harry pressed his hands into the wall on either side of Ginny's head then kissed her like he had never done before. Somewhere behind him he heard Hermione and Ron say something then leave, Harry didn't pay much attention.

He had never felt so possessive in his life, he felt like Ginny belonged with him, an idea that scared him. As Ginny wrapped her arms around him she felt her knees go weak as Harry's tongue danced around hers. Ginny moved her hands up the back of Harry's shirt, feeling his tight muscles rippling as he moved his hands down her body. Ginny was so engrossed in the feeling of heat and desire that she didn't even notice when Harry picked her up and walked her over to the bed.

Harry placed her gently in the center of the bed while he traced kissed around her neck and shoulders. As he was running his hands under her shirt a sudden thought entered his head that was completely unconnected with his own, _I feel like my skin is melting but he feels so good._ Harry stopped instantly then pushed himself up so he could look down at Ginny. "Did you say something?"

Ginny managed to say, "No." through ragged breathing.

Harry shook his head then grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled if off, revealing his rather toned, yet pale body. Ginny smiled then reached down and pulled her own top off. Harry continued his vagarious kissing as he massaged her breasts then he heard it again, _Merlin I have been waiting for this for a long time. _This time he knew that had not been his own thought, he clearly heard Ginny say something even though she hadn't spoken a word. Harry sat up on his knees and backed away from her, suddenly fearful.

"I don't know what your doing, but stop it." Harry said.

"What? I'm not doing anything." Ginny replied.

"I could hear what you were thinking! You said something about waiting for a long time or something." Harry said. _Why is everything so confusing! I'm tired of this shit! _Harry thought, he wanted to break something he was so frustrated.

Ginny pushed herself back on the bed and looked at Harry with the same fear he was showing, "I...I could hear you! Your tired of everything being confusing."

Harry and Ginny sat staring at each other for a long while, neither one saying, thinking or doing anything. Both were still only half dressed, but neither seemed to care. Something wasn't right, once again a new mystery had presented itself. First it was the overly sensitive skin and the fact that a vampire can only have one mate, now this! They could read each other's thoughts! It was all to much, why hadn't either one of them read about this magic that revolved around vampires? Why did it feel like they were learning how to live their lives all over again?

After several minuets of thinking Harry wanted to test this new ability, he looked at Ginny and thought as hard as he could, screwing up his face in the effort. "_I love you Ginny, I'm sorry I yelled at you."_

Ginny smiled at him, realizing the connection that her and Harry now shared wasn't something to be afraid of. "_I'm sorry I yelled too, I love you...don't ever try to leave me again."_

"_I don't think I can, Ginny." _Harry replied. _"I think we mite be stuck with each other, forever."_


	8. Ch 7: Upside Down

**Lovers In a Dangerous Time**

_Chapter Seven_

**Upside Down**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Wake up Harry."_

Harry, for the first time in days was able to sleep at night without waking up. His body was telling him to stay in bed all day but a soft voice kept brushing against his mind, telling him something wasn't right and he needed to get up. He was still asleep, but right on the edge of alertness as the voice touched him again. _"Wake up Harry."_ Harry waved his hands over his head as if flicking away an annoying bug.

"_WAKE UP HARRY, you can't sleep all day! Were waiting for you!"_

This time Harry knew that someone was talking to him, rather sending messages to him. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. It took him a moment to realize that Ginny was talking to him, through their connection. He almost forgot about this new discovery and found himself smiling as Ginny's soft voice continued to jog his brain.

"_Hermione, Ron and I are in the kitchen sleepy head, come have a late breakfast." _Ginny said.

"_I can get used to you waking me this way, come here and make my morning even better." _Harry told Ginny as he flung his legs over the side of the bed, preparing to get up.

"_I can't Harry, I'm talking with Hermione about the Prophet...will you come out here please." _Ginny replied.

"_Your no fun."_

Harry pushed up with his hands to stand up, the moment he put pressure on his feet he almost fell backwards. His body was so weak he could barely move, he felt like all the bones in his body were gone, turning him into a pile of rubber. Holding onto the railing of the bed he managed to move over to his dresser and pull out a shirt. He put it on with difficulty then headed towards the door. Before long he ran out of bed railing and was surprised at how hard it was to support himself.

"_Ginny, I need help." _Harry contacted her, sounding like a hurt child. _"Somethings not right."_

"_I'm coming, your weak because you still haven't had enough blood. We tried to warn you Harry."_ Ginny said.

"_Don't scold me, just come help."_

Just as Harry reached the door, Ginny came busting through it, nearly knocking Harry over in the process. Harry smiled as he looked her up and down. She looked beautiful, she had on a light green summer dress and her hair was up in a bun. His stomach did flips as he took in her simple beauty. Ginny put her arm around Harry to support him as he slowly walked out the door way. The burning desire he always felt when holding her was seeping through his body, giving him a small amount of strength.

"You look beautiful today Ginny." Harry remarked as he tumbled down the hallway.

"And you're so pale today, you could be mistaken for a ghost. You must eat Harry, and you have to will yourself not to be sick." Ginny said with the air of a mother scolding her child.

Harry entered the kitchen with the help of Ginny, Ron and Hermione eying him closely as he slung himself into a chair. Harry waited for Ginny to sit down opposite him before he spoke. "So, what brings everyone here this morning?"

Hermione sat up in her chair and said, "First of all you look really bad Harry, you need to eat. Secondly, our little trip into Hogsmead last night created quite a stir."

Late last night, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way down to the Three Broomsticks as Harry had planned with Tonks. At first nothing seemed out of place, they sat down, got drinks and enjoyed a few minuets of conversation. That is until the right person spotted Harry. Sitting in a corner with several empty mugs around him was Hagrid. He boomed loudly as he spotted Harry and declared to the room at large how they were the best of mates and how Hagrid piratically raised Harry. Soon the whole bar was chattering and gathering around. Reporters were asking questions, people were shaking his hand all the while Harry kept getting weaker and weaker. He barely made it home in one piece, if it hadn't been for Ron he wouldn't have.

"I'll donate this time." Ginny said loudly as she got up to get a glass from the cupboard.

"No you won't Ginny, I'm not drinking your blood." Harry said definitely then added in thought. _"Please don't fight me on this, I have my reasons. Let Ron or Hermione do it."_

"_But why?" _Ginny said back, feeling Harry's concern. _"I only want to help you."_

"_I can't explain, Ginny." _Harry said sadly. Harry knew that if he drank her blood the bond that they shared would only increase, he wasn't sure what would happen if he ever did feed from her but he was sure it wouldn't be wise.

"On second thought, I think I'll let you do it again, Ron." Ginny said as she sat down, handed the glass to Ron and gave Harry a worried look.

Ron happily took the glass then pulled out his wand. Harry and Ginny sat and watched as he filled it up, Hermione was to busy reading the paper to pay much attention. Once the glass was full, Ron pulled his wand away and handed the glass to Harry with a smile. "Try keep it down this time." he added.

Harry picked the glass up and felt his face contort and his fangs appear. He pushed the glass to his lips and drank. As the warm blood flowed down he could feel his body energize. His skin seemed to tingle as he felt his muscles harden and twitch. The energy that was flowing in him was like drinking twenty cups of coffee at one time, nothing had ever made him feel so alive. With several large gulps the glass was empty, he looked at the glass sadly as if he expected it to refill it's self.

Harry put the red stained glass down, turned to Ron and smiled. "Thanks mate."

"Feel better?" Ron asked as he watch Harry closely for any signs of illness.

"I feel loads better, and I don't feel sick this time. I guess if you need it bad enough it doesn't have the same effect." Harry said as he reveled in how much energy he suddenly had.

"_That was disgusting, I could feel what you were feeling as you drank that." _Ginny told Harry through their connection.

"_Really? Can you tell what I'm feeling now." _Harry said as he winked at Ginny and rubbed her leg with his foot under the table.

"_Pervert." _Ginny replied with a smile.

"The prophet is talking about you being at the Three Broomsticks last night Harry, but they also make mention of how you seemed ill before you left." Hermione said, "There making claims that escaped St. Mungos and your actually very sick, some even think you were faking it just to leave the pub. But it's only a matter of time before someone realizes what your symptoms actually were. You need to make sure you feed every few days to avoid appearing unwell.

"And the fact that I will never been seen in the daylight won't raise any alarms?" Harry asked.

"Well yes but there are ways of hiding that, if we get you a thick set of robes and take you to darker locations during the day people won't..."

"They will notice Hermione, we can't fool anyone for real long. Especially when I turn two hundred years old and I'm still sporting the same thick set of robes." Harry said without thinking then clapped his hands to his mouth in horror. He hadn't told anyone yet about him being immortal, it wasn't an easy conversation to have and he just made a joke about it.

"_WHAT!"_ Ginny screamed in her head, catching Harry off guard.

"What do you mean Harry?" Ron asked.

"Alright, I wasn't sure If I was going to tell you but I guess I have too. I have been reading more in those books Hermione gave me." Harry turned to see pride welling in Hermione's eyes. "And they say that unless I fry to death in the sun, am burned or stabbed in the heart I could live forever."

"I didn't know that, I don't remember reading it." Hermione said.

"It was in that little blue one, about the lifemates." Harry said, avoiding Ginny's gaze.

"Well, I didn't read that one much...some of the things they talked about were somewhat..."

"Dirty?" Harry finished for Hermione and laughed. "You don't know the half of what's in that book."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night, after Ron and Hermione headed home, Ginny decided to stay and keep Harry company. After the sun went down, Harry found his way outside once more and leaned up against the single lonely tree in Lupin's front yard. Tonks and Lupin were inside the house, paying no mind to Harry what so ever. Ginny was laying on the ground beside Harry, looking up into the stars and playing with his shoe laces.

"So, your going to live forever...are you scared?"

"I don't know what I feel really. I'm either going to die some horrible, tragic death or live to watch everyone I care about vanish, over and over again. I will see the whole world change around me as if it was nothing then before I know it, it will change again. I just can't fathom what it's going to be like, nor do I really want too." Harry said as he looked down at Ginny. "That book Hermione gave me is really disturbing, it's all I have been able to think about for a few days now."

"You can't worry about it Harry, you'll drive yourself mad over it. I don't know what's going to happen, but I know you, it's nothing you can't or wont be able to handle. Just deal with it when it comes, it's all you can do." she said.

Harry lowered himself down to the ground so he could kiss her, their bodies facing in opposite directions, the sensation of kissing upside down was different but still felt as good. Just as Harry was about to move so he could kiss her properly a loud _crack_ echoed the night, distracting Harry. When he looked up he was instantly annoyed at the appearance of Erin Lovegood, someone he wasn't sure if he wanted to see again.

Ginny felt his annoyance and silently asked, _"Who is it Harry, what's wrong?"_

"_His name is Erin Lovegood, Luna's cousin. He's a vampire too so be on your guard. Though I don't think he means us any harm." _Harry told her.

"Good evening Mr. Potter. Fine night isn't it?"

"Hello Erin." Harry said, standing up and shaking his hand. "How can I help you tonight."

"I see were on a first name basis now, Harry. And who is this lovely lady?" Erin asked as he put a hand out to help her off the ground.

"I'm Ginny Weasley." She said as she quickly let go of his hand and found Harry's instead.

Erin noticed this and said, "So, you must already have a lifemate then. It's a wonderful thing isn't."

Harry cringed at the word _lifemate_, something about it just rubbed him the wrong way. "We were busy, did you need something."

"Only to see if you have considered my offer anymore. We need to deal with this Malincov situation as quickly as we can. An act is going to the Wizengammot on Monday and I wish to see it pass, it will be the first step in a long line of efforts on behalf of the VLG."

Ginny asked, _"Harry, what's the VLG?"_

"_Vampire legalization group, don't say anything, I don't entirely trust him." _Harry said silently. "It wasn't much of an offer to consider Erin, all I want to do is live in peace and you seemed bent on disturbing that."

"Ah, but you see Harry. As long as vampires like Malincov still roam these lands you will never be in peace. Your lucky to still be alive by my standards. You will fight him, no matter if you want to or not. You don't have a choice. You will either join him or pay a price like I have." Erin said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of parchment. "This is the address for the VLG's headquarters, just outside of Diagon Alley. If you change your mind and wish to join or help us...please stop by. Have a good evening."

Harry was just about to ask what price he had to pay at the hands of Malincov, but before he could get the words out, he vanished. "I just don't know about him, I have this funny feeling I just can't rub off."

"He is nothing like Luna." Ginny commented as she stared at the area where Erin was standing.

Harry laughed slightly, "I know, looks like her though."

Ginny turned to look Harry in the eyes. "You should follow your instincts Harry, they tend to be right." Ginny said. "What does he want you to do anyways?"

"He wants me to hunt down Malincov, the one who turned me and kill him so that the VLG can convince the ministry to give vampires rites. Malincov takes pleasure out of creating evil vampires, I was supposed to be his next one. But I was lucky and didn't follow my natural instincts, so now he wants to kill me. So says Erin."

"But Harry, you have done so much fighting, you just can't do this." Ginny pleaded.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to fight unless I have too."


	9. Ch 8: I'm Not that Weak ya Know

**Lovers In a Dangerous Time**

_Chapter Eight_

**I'm Not That Weak Ya Know**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Life hadn't been easy for Harry sense the fall of Voldemort, nor had he expected it to be, but nothing could prepare him for the hardships that came from becoming a vampire. Having finally managed to feed and keep it down, he felt better about his situation, but still something tugged at his heart. His head was telling him that he needed to tell Ginny everything about what was happening between them, but his heart was telling him that he would be a fool to do so. What he really needed was someone to talk to who wasn't connected to the situation.

Thankfully, a few days after his last visit with Erin Lovegood, Harry found the right person to talk to. After fighting his urge to be awake at night, he finally gave in and went out to the kitchen to find a late night treat. Harry finding a box of biscuits and a butterbeer then sat down at the table and picked up the previous day's prophet. Half way through the front page, Lupin came stumbling into the kitchen, dressed in his night things, looking rather aggravated.

"Oh, Harry...I didn't know you were up." Lupin said.

"I'm still having trouble sleeping at night." Harry pulled up a chair and motioned for Lupin to sit. "What's got you up so late?"

"Tonks, she kicks when she sleeps." Lupin rubbed his eyes and looked wearily down at the box of biscuits and took one.

"Hey, while your up do you mind If I run something by you?" Harry asked as he put his paper down. Lupin gave him a look that told him to continue. "Well that book that Hermione gave me said, this is sorta embarrassing, but there is a lot more to this _lifemate_ thing than what Hermione read. When we touch each other it's almost painful, if feels as if our skin is burning off. The book said that would stop, only once we...we um..."

"Have sex." Lupin finished with a smile. "It's the same way with werewolves."

"Really? Oh good, then you understand." Harry was truly relived that someone understood him. "But in order to stop this burning I have to take her blood, while having sex. I really don't want to do this mainly because I don't know what's going to happen to her. And considering we haven't done it yet, I'm even more nervous."

"Well, it's not exactly the same with werewolves, cause we don't take blood, but we do have lifemates. We have to fight the urge to bite them while we're, ya know." Lupin smiled and leaned back in his chair. "My suggestion it to talk to her about it. If you tell her that, you will both feel better with each other once you do it, she may agree to whatever will happen. If not, then respect her wishes."

Harry thought about how Tonks was giggling when Hermione was telling him about lifemates a few days back, because she knew exactly what she was talking about. "Well, that's not going to be the hard part of the conversation. I read that vampires can only have one lifemate, and after their lifemate dies, I can never be with anyone else. Which wouldn't be a problem if I wasn't going to live forever."

"That's also the same with werewolves but we don't live as long as you do. We can live to be a few hundred years old but we will eventually die. Just tell her Harry, it will make you feel better." Lupin said.

"No you don't understand, unless I turn her into a vampire too and we live together forever, I will never be able to love anyone again...ever! When she dies, my human heart will die too, leaving me with only my vampire heart. When that happens I will no longer be me, I'll turn into something dark and evil...like the person who made me."

Lupin just looked at Harry, speechless. "So unless you turn her too, or you leave her and find another vampire to be with then when she dies, basically you die too only your body will live on?"

"Yup, and the moment I take her blood, it _seals the deal_ so to speak." Harry said.

"No wonder your not sleeping at night, Harry." Lupin said. "But still my suggestion remains, tell her the truth. She has a right to know what your dealing with, you owe her that much." Lupin stood up and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Try to get some sleep Harry, I'm going to do the same. But before I go, I have a question for you. How did you get Dumbledore's wand?"

"Oh, that's easy. It was the only thing he left me in his Will, he knew that Voldemort's and my wand couldn't match up, having the same cores and all. So he gave me his, It's my one true treasure." Lupin nodded and started to walk from the room. Harry stood up, one last question was bothering _him_, "Lupin, can you and Tonks talk to each other. I mean in your minds, without anyone else hearing what your saying?"

Lupin turned around and suddenly looked worried, "I don't think that has anything to do with you being a vampire Harry, I have only heard of that happening with very powerful wizards. Dumbledore could do it as far as I know, he didn't talk about it much. Talk to Hermione, she may be able to help you find something out about it. Good night Harry."

"Night." Harry mumbled.

Harry grabbed his butterbeer and headed back to his bedroom. Sat his bottle on the bedside table then crawled back under the covers. He thought about Lupin's simple answers to his questions, _tell her the truth. _He was right, Harry needed to be honest with her, it was the only way to deal with his new situation. Harry amused himself for a moment, wondering how many other vampires have dealt with this. _Was this the reason why so many vampires had gone dark and turned to Voldemort?_

_Harry?_ A feeble voice drifted across his mind.

_Ginny? Why are you awake?_ Harry was more amazed that they could actually talk to each other this far away. It pained his head slightly to put so much effort into concentrating, but she was worth it.

_I could feel you, something is wrong. Your emotions were so strong it woke me up, this connection of ours is so strange. _

Harry smiled, _Are you up now? I need to talk to you, can I come over?_

_Of course, I'll go unlock the front door._

Moments later Harry found himself being tugged up the stairs of the Burrow by Ginny. She pushed him into her room quietly then shut her door, after looking in the hallway to make sure everyone was still asleep. Harry had sat himself on Ginny's bed and waited for her to sit down and cover her bare legs up with her sheets before he spoke.

Harry pulled _Love and Blood, _the blue leather book out of his back pocket and handed it to Ginny. "I'm not done with that, I'll want it back but there are some things in there that we need to talk about."

"Am I going to finally find out why you tried to push me away and why you won't take my blood."

Harry sighed, "Yes, but please understand that I did both of those things for your own safety."

"Your always so noble, Harry." Ginny said sarcastically as she flipped through the blue book.

Harry made himself comfortable on Ginny's bed, laying beside her, looking up into her never ending ginger hair and told her everything he had discussed with Lupin not but an hour before. Ginny didn't speak as Harry flipped through _Love and Blood _to show her where he was getting his information. Harry was surprised that Ginny seemed to be calmly understanding what Harry was telling her. First he told her about the connection they shared and how to make the burning stop, then after a long pause he told her about how his heart would die when she did.

Harry thought telling Ginny would make him feel better, but he was quite wrong. He soon realized that he was suddenly pushing choices onto Ginny that would change both of their futures and there was nothing he could do to help. All the choices that had to be made needed to come from her. Harry was not going to force her to do anything she didn't want him to do.

When Harry was done talking, Ginny was silent for awhile before she spoke, "So basically, I have to either give myself to you completely or we can't be together?"

Harry grimaced at her harsh words, "In a manner of speaking...yes. But look, you don't have to decided today. And if you still want to be with me but just not turned into a vampire, I'm fine with that. I would live a million years alone if it meant that I could spend even one second with you. I'll take what you have to give me, no matter what that is."

Ginny smiled, "I'm okay with the bit about taking my blood to ease our discomfort, but I'm not sure about the rest of it Harry. It's a big choice to make, one that could take me awhile. And if I understand you right then we could have years together before I really have to make that choice."

Harry could have jumped out of bed and screamed at that very moment, she wanted to be with him, she was choosing him. "Right, I don't care if it takes you fifty years to make up your mind, as long as I get to be with you while waiting. But before we act on this, you should know that when we are finally bound together, it's likely that this blood thing is going to be painful, for both of us."

Ginny leaned forward and kissed Harry on the forehead. "Thank you Harry. I'm sorta overwhelmed here, I'm going to need awhile to think about becoming a vampire. Thank you for not pushing. I know this must have been hard for you to tell me."

Harry smiled, "You have no idea."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and pulled him close, feeling her skin ignite as she did so. A part of her was ready for that reaction to abate, the other secretly wished that it would last forever. It was painful yes, but it was worth it just to be this close. Harry reveled in her touch as much as she did him, through their connection they could feel each others wanton desire. After years of being forced apart they were free to be with each other. Despite the obstacles that blocked them, they were more free than they had ever been.

Without warning, Ginny pushed back from Harry and sprung to her knees. The moonlight was rushing in through her window, casting a blue haze across her face. Her body seemed to tremble as she reached for the bottom of her nightgown and pulled it up over her head. Harry's breath caught in his chest as he eyed her for the first time without any clothes. She was perfect in every way, from her cascading hair, to her tight skin and milky thighs. Harry leaned up and put his hands on her hips, pulling her towards him. She jumped slightly at the burning his fingers provided.

Ginny smoothly slid her self over him, wrapping her legs around his back so they were sitting up-right, gazing into each others eyes. Ginny clawed at the offensive clothing that blocked Harry's chiseled chest from her view. Harry felt his body shake as she tore off his shirt then pushed her hands down his hips, into his jeans causing Harry's arousal to heighten. With fierce desire, Ginny pushed Harry down onto the bed so she could pull his pants away, leaving Harry exposed in the cool night air that enveloped the room.

_I want you Harry._

Harry was startled by the sudden use of their private connection, but the feeling and sound of her voice in his head was enough to drive him wild. Once again Ginny slid her way over Harry's body, kissing his many tender spots until she reached his tongue. Harry could hear her every wants and desires. She silently told him where she wanted to be kissed and touched and he returned the favor with pleasure. Their desire for each other was more than they could bear, they needed the release of emotions of two people who belonged with each other. The pure love that touched every fiber of their being.

Harry pushed Ginny onto her back and she opened herself for him, waiting with baited breath the experience she had longed for, for so long. Harry positioned himself over her, looked into her eyes and thrust himself inside her. He watched her face as she winced in pain, her body stretching to allow him to fit in her. The pain abated quickly and she pleaded with Harry to go slow.

As he pushed himself inside her, it was everything she could do to keep her voice down, from screaming his name a thousand times over. Harry buried himself deep inside as he nuzzled his face in her neck, feeling his fangs fall from his gums as if his body was telling him what he must do. Harry was on the verge of losing control when he looked up into Ginny's eyes. She gasped at the site of his face, he no longer looked human, but a monster ready to attack his prey. Clear fear, etched on every inch of her face and skin.

Without moving his lips he said, _You said it was okay, I need to take your blood before it's over._

Through ragged breathing, she willed herself to hold on as she said, "I can't Harry, I'm sorry...I just can't"

With one last push he went over the edge and pulled out before Ginny was given the chance to finish. Harry rolled onto his side, breathing heavily as he relaxed his face and felt his fangs return to hiding. He stood up from the bed, listening to Ginny sobbing behind him. He found his jeans on the floor, quickly pulled them on and turned around. Ginny was facing the other direction, not looking at him. Harry tried to bring himself to say something to her but instead he found his shirt and shoes then left the room, closing the door quietly as he walked out into the hallway.

Knowing that he still had a few hours of darkness left, and not wishing to go back to Lupin's just yet, Harry found himself appariting on the edge of Hogsmead so he could walk for a bit. One thought was pulsing through his brain, _she found me repulsive._ The look on Ginny's face when Harry leaned down to take her blood was beyond fear, it was disgust. Disgust for the thing he had become, disgust for the idea of letting him drink her blood, disgust for Harry. _How could I have been so foolish to think that she would let me do that to her._

Harry found himself sinking deeper and deeper into anger and darkness, and he didn't know why. He should have stayed and comforted her, told her everything was going to be fine but he couldn't. Something inside him was telling him to leave, she didn't want him. Anger, jealously, resentment...so many emotions poured trough him he didn't know which one to deal with first. Ginny, the only person worth living for, just tore his world down with one horrific look.

Harry looked up and realized he was only moments from Lupin's house when he heard another set of footsteps behind him. He reached for his pocket to grab his wand but was horrified when he realized it was gone, hopefully resting on Ginny's floor. He knew Dumbledore's wand was resting in his bedroom, he was unarmed. He turned around to face his peruser and caught a fleeting glimpse of cold, cruel black eyes and greasy red hair before searing pain tore at his mind, the world went black as Harry slumped to the ground.


	10. Ch 9: Try to Scream

**Lovers In a Dangerous Time**

_Chapter Nine_

**Try to Scream**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry awoke to find his head throbbing painfully and his body aching. He tried to raise his hands to feel his head but was startled that he couldn't. Opening his eyes slowly he looked down and realized he had been tied to an old rusty chair, his hands at his sides, wrapped around the back legs. His feet had been bound to the front legs. He tried to look around the room to get his senses straight but everything was blurry as if a fog was floating in the room. It took him a moment to realize his glasses were gone.

"Looking for these?" Came a soft female voice from behind Harry. He tried to turn his head to look at her but she positioned her self just right so he couldn't. From behind she slipped his glasses over his face then tucked them behind his ears. "They fell off, so I put them on the table to keep them from getting scratched."

Harry looked around the room clearly this time, his heart sank as he knew exactly where he was. This was the small house he had dreamed about only days before. The walls were bear, made from wooden planks, strips of sunlight were seeping through the cracks. The smell of rotting fish and stagnate water filled the air along with blood, the blood he remembered from his dream. The windows were boarded shut and a thick heavy chain locked the door from the inside. The only furniture besides his own chair were overturned boxes, crates and one very dirty old coffee table.

Harry's head continued to bob dangerously as he glanced around the room, still looking for the woman who had placed his glasses back on. Suddenly she came rushing past him, long green robes billowing as she did so. She was an older woman but quite attractive, her face was pale and her lips were painted bright red, looking like a vampire from old muggle movies. Harry wasn't sure how he knew, but he did...this woman was defiantly a vampire. She sat herself down on the edge of the coffee table and looked into Harry's eyes.

"Tell me something Harry, how is it that you have resisted your urges so well?" She said.

Harry was confused, "I don't know what your talking about."

Suddenly she jumped up, pushed Harry's head back dangerously and looked down at him, "There have only been three vampires, sired by Malincov that have resisted the dark desires that reside in us all. Tell me how you do it, for I desire to know."

Harry felt like his head would snap off if she pushed any harder against his forehead. "I got lucky I guess, I never had any wish to be anyone but myself."

The woman looked aggravated as she let go of Harry's head, "Fools, you're all fools. I will never get a clean answer out of anyone. I'm doomed to my fate," she pushed her face only mere inches from Harry's and finished, "As are you my dear boy." Then she vanished without so much as an explanation for her question.

Harry whistled one long, low note, "What a nut job."

"Yes, Ternia can be a bit much to handle, Harry. But she's good company when I need it."

Harry turned his head to see the slimy, dark figure that is Malincov emerge from the shadows. Dressed in long black robes, trimmed in crimson red he too fit the vampire stereotype perfectly. His sunken black eyes, crooked nose and small mouth made him look nonhuman, which Harry had to remind himself, he was. His greasy red hair fell over his face as he took a seat on one of the overturned crates and eyed Harry closely.

"Good morning Harry." Malincov said with an unsettling smile. "I hope your comfortable, I'd offer you something to eat but seeing as we're in a fish house on a lake, in the middle of nowhere...there aren't many provisions around."

"Why are we in a fish house?" Harry asked as he eyed a bucket of decapitated fish heads with revulsion.

"Oh, I find the small muggle village just down the way to be quite fun to torment at night, they are such easy to manipulate people don't you think?" Malincov said with adoration unbecoming to him.

Anger was rising in Harry, "Muggles are not pets, you can't do with them what you want just because you can."

"Oh see your wrong Harry, muggles are the scum of the earth and I intend to continue Lord Voldemort's deed to rid the world of them."

"You won't get by with it, the Order members will..."

Malincov cut across Harry, "They will what? Point their wands at me? I have more power than you will ever know boy, I have lived longer than any person on this planet. I was there when Hogwarts was founded, I watched with horror as the Ministry was formed and our breed turned to vermin, while muggles were to go unharmed. I want my revenge, Harry, and I will have it."

"What do you want with me?" Harry asked.

"Only to avenge Voldemort's death, nothing more." Malincov said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door, Malincov jumped up quickly and walked over to it. "What do you want?"

A gruff voice call from the outside, "Master, I have the information you asked for."

"Very good." Malincov said then pulled his hood up over his head and completely covered his face in black cloth. He opened up the door blindly spilling sunlight into the room, Harry cringed as he felt the right side of his skin burn. Malincov received his message then quickly closed the door, locking the chains as he did so.

"Well Harry, it seems that today is your unlucky day. You see I have been watching you, very closely since I turned you. I had hopped that nobody would find you that night, you would have been left to the wild. But unfortunately for me, your friends are very loyal." Malincov said as he crossed the room and sat back down on his crate. "I also understand that a friend of yours lent you some reading material. I can assume then that you read all about what happens between a Sire and his fledgling?"

"I'm afraid not, I have been too concerned with other issues." Harry said.

"That's right, your lifemate. I must say that I am delighted to hear that one so young already has one, it is quite rare. Many of us spend our lives searching for that person. But you have neglected your learning none the less, let me enlighten you on the subject." Malincov leaned back and crossed his fingers. "When a Sire turns you into what you are, that persons blood runs in your veins. You have my blood Harry, which I had hopped would turn you to the dark creature I see swimming within you, but to my dismay you were able to remain yourself. Something few vampires can do, it's in our very nature to become creatures of the night."

"But no matter, we still have a connection, much like your connection with your lifemate. When I touch you, your skin will burn. When I die you will suffer like you never have felt before. It can be a wonderful thing, if you choose to serve me I can show you things that you wouldn't believe. Should you choose to not follow me, I will make you suffer. For I can read your thoughts, your desires, and your needs. I don't want to kill you Harry, but I will take away everything from you...making you wish you were dead."

Harry couldn't help but smile at him, he had been threatened before in his life. Idle chatter didn't mean much to him anymore. He had seen and felt pain, he had been inches from death more than once. Nothing Malincov could say would ever make him join the very thing he had been fighting his entire life. If he could truly read his mind then he should know this already. It was foolish for him to continue monologuing, it would be a waste of breath. "You are very aware that I will never join you, I have fought to hard to rid the world of people like you. I'm not about to stop now."

"You can't blame me for trying, Harry." Malincov smiled then called out to the room behind Harry. "Ternia, bring in the girl."

Harry froze, he knew before even seeing her that they had Ginny. He was mentally kicking himself for not staying with her tonight, he was so upset and now it seemed trivial. As much as he tried to fight it he still managed to hurt her, something he swore he would never do. As Ternia came into the room she was dragging Ginny who was kicking and twisting with all her mite. Her hands were bound and a black sash had been tied around her head, covering her mouth so she couldn't talk. Harry was surprised that she was still dressed in her night gown, a pair of trainers on her feet.

_I'm sorry Harry, I went looking for you...I'm so sorry._ Ginny said through their connection, looking at Harry with pleading eyes. _I didn't mean to hurt you, I was only afraid. I love you Harry._

Despite their situation, Harry still found it hard to look at her. The events that night were still too fresh in his mind, but he loved her to much to ignore her. _I'll get us out of here Ginny, somehow I'll get us out._

"She's a pretty little thing isn't she Harry, you choose well I think." Malincov said as he dismissed Ternia.

"She has nothing to do with this, let her go." Harry said calmly.

"Oh no Harry, she has everything to do with this. You see, I have seen your mind and I know the one thing you fear most is harming her. You fear more for her than your own death, which I must say I find foolish. No woman is worth that much pain, but you are not the brightest person I have ever seen. Which frankly upsets me that someone as weak as you managed to bring down Lord Voldemort. No, seeing you die won't do...I want to make you suffer, feel pain for the rest of your life...which could be quite awhile."

_Don't do anything stupid..._ Ginny warned, Harry ignored her.

Having remembered his dream so vividly he knew what he was going to try to do to Ginny, he had to stop these events from unfolding at all costs. Harry was wracking his brain for a plan, something anything that would keep Ginny safe. His head was aching so badly he couldn't think, an immense pressure was pushing on his skull. He felt drugged, incapacitated, and he didn't know why. Suddenly he looked down at Ginny and noticed her eyes were rolling into the back of her head, he understood. He was feeling her emotions, the pressure he felt was coming from her.

"What did you do to her?" Harry asked with immense fear.

"Just a little charm to keep her from feeling anything, quite kind of me I think. After all it's not her I'm after...it's you." Malincov said with a grin, as if he just granted some huge favor.

"I refuse to turn her into a vampire."

"Oh, so you got the little message I sent you? I do so love toying with my fledgling's dreams."

"You gave me that dream? But how?" Harry asked.

Malincov shot Harry an annoyed look, "I'm bored with our conversation, you know what you have to do Harry. If you don't take her, I'm going to kill her. That's all there is to it...very simple. I'll give you..." Malincov looked down at a pocket watch that hung from his robes. "Three minuets to choose what to do."

As Malincov got up and left the room Harry desperately tried to reach Ginny's mind, putting all the energy he had into a mental scream. No reply. Whatever Malincov did, not only did it shut down her body but her mind as well. As he continued to reach her a sudden flash of light burst right in front of his face causing him to jump back in his chair. A small bit of parchment flashed before him, bearing the words. _We're coming. -The VLG-. _

_The VLG? _Harry thought, _How do they know where I am, and how soon are they coming?_

Malincov walked back into the room looking smug about something, Harry was grateful that he didn't see the paper that suddenly vanished in a large flame. "You have one minuet, What do you choose?"

"I won't harm her, no matter what you say." Harry said. _Come on VLG, where are you? I just need to stall him until they get here. _

"Fine have it your way." Malincov jumped off his chair, pulling a wooden stake out with him, the same stake Harry dreamed about. He hovered over Ginny, pointing it at her heart. "You know, it hurts humans as much as it does us." And he swung his arm high in the air, aiming for her chest.

"Please NO! Don't do this, she doesn't deserve it!" Harry screamed, deja vu creeping over him like never before.

Malincov stopped the stake mere inches from her chest as he brought his arm down. "Or shall I kill you instead? Either way, I come out happy. I'm giving you a choice. Either she dies or you take her...taste her flesh, make her yours. Consider your options boy, death or blood. Which will it be, your time is running down."

"Release me." Harry said, "and I'll do what you want, just don't harm her." Suddenly the ropes that bound his hands and feet vanished, setting him free.

Malincov grabbed the back of Harry's head and pushed him to the ground, kneeling over Ginny. Harry thought to himself, _I have to stall long enough for the VLG to arrive, I have keep him talking._ Harry twisted his head and looked at Malincov, "Please, I'm begging you. Let her go and I'll do anything you want of me. Kill me if you must, just don't make me hurt her."

"It's statements like those that make this oh so easy Harry. Don't you see that hurting her will cause you more pain that killing you. You deserve to suffer a thousands years for what you did to my master and I fear that you will think about this moment for the rest of you life. Now, do it or she dies."

_Where are they!_ Harry tried to resist as Malincov pushed Harry's head down onto Ginny's neck but when he pushed the stake into her skin he panicked. He watched with horror as a small pool of blood showed through her dressing gown where he pierced the skin. The sight of blood jolted Harry, he tried to resist the urge but his fangs were bared against his most inner battles. Suddenly his natural instincts kicked in, telling him what to do. Malincov's voice was floating around his ears, _Do it now!_

As Malincov pushed the stake deeper into Ginny's chest he pushed harder on Harry's head. "You're taking too long, times up." Malincov declared then ran the stake the rest of the way trough Ginny's heart, splitting it in two. Blood spilled everywhere when he removed the stake, staining the floor and Harry's hands as he tried to cover her wound. Harry screamed out of anger then pushed Malincov away from her.

Harry knew what he had to do to save her, there was only one choice. As tears ran down his face, he sank his teeth into her neck and for the first time felt the ripping of flesh as her warm blood spilled down his tongue. Flashes from Ginny's memories swam through Harry's mind, sealing the even deeper connection they were about to share. Suddenly searing pain shot through Harry's body as he felt and absorbed Ginny's pain. Harry held out his wrist, Malincov sliced it open with the tip of the stake, then Harry pressed his blood over her lips, forcing it into her mouth. Just then the front door came smashing to the ground creating mass confusion, in marched at least a dozen men dressed from head to toe in black. Malincov screamed in rage as a dozen spells shot by him as he took off running. Harry put his body over Ginny's to protect her from the sunlight as he felt her wound heal it's self under his fingers.


	11. Ch 10: Like a Dream

**Lovers In a Dangerous Time**

_Chapter Ten_

**Like a Dream**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What took you so long!" Harry cried when the face of Erin Lovegood appeared from under a dark black hood.

"Stay still Harry!" Erin shouted over the commotion.

Harry, who was still holding Ginny tightly, managed to lift his head enough to see what was going on. Malincov had run out of the room, heading for a small side room. The members of the VLG went chasing after him, wands raised. Harry watched in Horror as Malincov turned around, smiled then vanished on the spot. He got away, the VLG couldn't stop him. Once again someone was loose in the world who was out to hurt him, he couldn't believe this was happening.

The various members of the VLG walked back towards Harry, clear defeat written on their faces. Harry felt anger towards the lot of them, "How could you let him get away! Why didn't you stun him?"

Erin looked angry, "You think we didn't try? Our spells were bouncing off of him. He's very old and very powerful, Harry. You haven't the slightest idea."

"No idea! You weren't the one tied to a chair! He didn't make you turn anyone into one of us!" Harry almost screamed at him as he rocked Ginny back and forth.

For the first time Erin noticed Ginny curled up on Harry's lap, "Harry, what did you do?"

Harry looked down at Ginny who's eyelids were fluttering wildly. "I had no choice, you arrived too late. He was going to kill her!" Harry said, knowing in the eyes of the VLG...what he did to Ginny was a crime. "Hekilled her! If I didn't do it then I would have lost her."

"Let's get her out of here Harry before she wakes up. Is there some place safe to go?" Erin asked as he watched Harry sympathetically.

Harry thought about how he was taken to the burrow after he was turned and locked in a room. "Yes, we can take her to the Burrow, the Weasley's home." Just as Harry was about to stand up he thought of something. "There was another vampire here, a woman named Ternia, did you find her?"

Erin looked up at another member of the VLG who shook her head, "No, she must have apparated before we got to her. She is not our concern at the moment."

"How did you know I was here?" Harry asked.

"Well, that is a complicated question. We found out tonight about Malincov's hiding place from an operative we have working for him. But as we approached we could feel another vampire presence, and I knew it was you Harry, you were his newest fledgling. It was your time to meet him, he made a habit of testing all his fledgling's to see if they were with or against him. You didn't have much choice in the matter, being who you are, so he was bound to kill you. I waited until I could only feel one vampire in the room, hoping it was you, we sent you that message." Erin said then put a hand out to help Harry stand up.

"What took you so long then, you were to late to save Ginny." Harry asked, clear anger in his eyes as he took Erin's hand to stand up..

"We didn't know she was here, its very hard to detect a human presence. Had we know we would have raided sooner, we were trying to choose the best moment to do it." A young woman in dark blue robes said.

Anger was rising in Harry now, "But you didn't choose the best time! He forced me to turn her, if I hadn't she would have died!"

"We are sorry Harry, just be grateful that your alive. It's surprising that he didn't kill you when he found you tonight." Erin said. "Come on, I'll help you get her home before she wakes up."

"What's going to happen to me, to Ginny? Will you tell the Ministry what has happened?"

"Not just now. We will talk more, for now let's just get her to a safe place." Erin replied.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry awoke several hours later feeling stiff and sore. The sun that came pounding in when the VLG broke Malincov's door left large welts all over his skin. Harry had been sleeping on the living room couch at the Burrow, the rest of the Weasley family was upstairs with Ginny. Harry sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes, adjusting to his surroundings. It was now very late at night, giving the house an odd deserted feeling.

Harry made it to the edge of the stairs and looked up to see Hermione and Ron sitting on the top step, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley was obviously in the room with Ginny. Harry called up the stairs softly, "How is she, did she wake up yet?"

Ron looked away from Hermione then down the stairs, "Oh, hello Harry. She woke up about an hour ago asking for you. Mum and dad were sitting with her until you got up." Harry started to walk up the stairs when Ron warned, "They have a lot of questions, there not real happy that you turned their only daughter into a vampire."

Harry continued climbing, "Trust me Ron, I'm not real happy either. But If I hadn't, she would have died." Harry pushed his way between Ron and Hermione then headed for the door at the end of the hall.

The door was ajar ever so slightly, emitting a flickering glow of a candle light. Harry stepped forward timidly, he didn't want to interrupt anything. He tapped on the door slightly with his knuckles and waited. Mr. Weasley's face appeared behind it a moment later looking tired and worn. He pushed the door open and gestured for Harry to enter. Harry walked in and smiled at Mrs. Weasley who was sitting on a chair, knitting. Ginny was sitting up in bed, clutching at her bed sheets. And looking at Harry with an odd expression.

"How are you, do you feel alright? You didn't feel much pain did you?" Harry asked as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

Ginny looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, "I'm sorry Harry, I'm sorry you got put into the situation you were in tonight."

"Harry, we would really like to know what happened." Mrs. Weasley said. "Ginny doesn't remember much."

Harry waited for Mr. Weasley to sit back down in his chair before he started his story. Leaving out the bit as to why Harry was out walking alone and why he didn't have his wand handy, he told them everything. From why Malincov wanted him and why he wanted Harry to turn her into a vampire. When he told them that Malincov plunged the stake through Ginny's heart, all three of them gasped for breath. Ginny looked like she was going to be ill.

"He killed her?" Mrs. Weasley said as tears splashed down her face.

"Yes, I only had a split second to react and I did the only thing I could think of. I took her blood and Malincov sliced my wrist and gave her mine." Harry showed them the slice mark that was almost healed. "Then the VLG came, and helped me bring her here."

"Did they get him? Did they kill him?" Mr. Weasley asked. Harry shook is head sadly and averted his gaze from him.

Mrs. Weasley stood up and hugged Harry, "Thank you for saving her. You did the best you could."

Mr. Weasley escorted Mrs. Weasley out of the room in tears. Mr. Weasley gave Harry a feeble smile before he stepped out and closed the door behind him. The moment the door closed, Ginny dropped her sheets and flung her arms around Harry, squeezing as hard as she could. Harry smiled as he felt her kissing his neck, for the first time the the burning that had happened between them was gone. Reluctantly Harry pushed her back so he could look at her.

"It's so strange, I understand how hard it is to fight now. I want to bite you, how silly is that?" Ginny said.

For the first time Harry realized how pale Ginny had become, her hair seemed even brighter next to her skin. "Look Ginny, I know it's not much of an issue now but what happened last night really upset me. I'm sorry that you got dragged into this business with Malincov, but it wouldn't of happened if..."

Ginny cut across him, "I said I'm sorry Harry, but you didn't see your face. I had seen you when you were drinking Ron's blood but when you looked at me, it was horrible. You scared me Harry, I don't know what else to say."

"I know, and I understand where you're coming from. But your face upset me too, nobody has ever looked at me that way, with pure repulsion. I can't help what happened to me, to us. I'm sorry I brought this on us. We only have each other now, your going to have to get used to it." Harry said firmly.

"And I will, the next time I'll be ready for it."

"Next time? You think there will be a next time?" Harry asked.

"Of course there will be." Ginny said sweetly then kissed Harry on the cheek. "And many times to follow."

"You want to try to feed or are you not ready yet?" Harry asked feeling suddenly protective of Ginny.

Ginny looked at Harry funny, as if she wanted to ask a question but didn't quite know how to ask it. "It's taking everything I have to fight the urge to attack you. What will happen if I drank from you?"

Harry smiled, "Were bound together now, my blood is in your veins. Nothing should happen, it should be the same as if you were drinking from anyone else. But I want to warn you, it feels really...odd to bite someone." Harry hesitated, "When I bit you...well, let's just say it was a strange feeling."

"Can I try it?" Ginny asked, almost pleaded.

Harry didn't reply, he simply leaned over and rested his head on Ginny's pillow. "Remember not to take too much, it will leave me weak."

Ginny leaned over Harry with anticipation, "I promise." Ginny first kissed him sweetly before she slid down him and rested her face in his neck. Harry tried to keep himself relaxed to make Ginny's first experience easy. Ginny looked up at Harry as her fangs bared for the first time, Harry smiled because he couldn't help but think she looked sexy. With one try Ginny sunk her fangs into his neck and took his blood. Harry was surprised that it wasn't that painful and Ginny was surprisingly gentle.

Harry waited for her to finish, which didn't take long. When she looked up blood was on her lips and dripping from her fangs. Harry pushed her over onto the bed and pressed his lips to her, running his tongue over her fangs and tasting his own blood. Harry felt his fangs bear as well as they tasted and caressed each other. It was the most wonderful experience either of them had ever felt, the lifemate connection was so strong, it was near impossible to resist.

Harry was straddled over Ginny, kissing her furiously when the door opened with a soft creaking sound. Hermione entered the room, Ron close behind her. Harry quickly pushed himself off of Ginny, willing his fangs to return to hiding. Ginny seemed to be having more trouble, embarrassment was clear on her face as she tried to relax her fangs to no avail. Harry smiled at her then turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Having fun?" Hermione asked as she sat down in a chair by Ginny's desk.

Harry turned to look at Ginny who was running her fingers over her fangs, "Try not to think about it, relax your face."

"I can't believe my sister is a vampire." Ron said as he watched Ginny struggle. Harry noticed that Ron was holding an unopened letter in his hand.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it's for you. An owl came a few moments ago for you." Ron said. "What's the VLG?"

"The Vampire Legalization Group." Hermione said, shocking Harry. "That's what I wanted to ask you Harry. Mr. Weasley told us what happened downstairs, you don't think the Ministry will come after you for creating another vampire do you?"

Instead of answering Hermione, Harry opened his letter and started reading. Once done he turned his attention to Ginny. "We have a problem, the VLG wants to meet both of us tomorrow night in Hogsmead. I'm not sure what this means, but they either want us to join them and hunt for Malincov or their going to turn me into the Ministry. If they give us a third option I'll be surprised."

"So you could get in trouble for this even though you saved my life?" Ginny asked after finally getting her fangs to recede.

"I don't know Ginny, it's possible. I think the Ministry would rather I'd let you die then turn you into a vampire. That's why the VLG exist, to stop that sorta of thinking among the Ministry." Harry said then handed the letter to Hermione. "Did you read anything in those books that could get me out of this?"

Hermione looked excited, "I think I did! Are the books still at Lupin's?"

"Yes, I had them in my bedroom. It's to late to go get them however, Tonk's is bound to be asleep." Harry said. "You and Ron can run and get them tomorrow, I don't want Ginny out in the sun yet. Her skin is even more sensitive than mine, she's too new." Harry replied.

Ron smiled, "It feels like were on the hunt forhorcruxes again! I have been waiting for something to do."

"Ron this is serious, Harry could go to Azkaban!" Hermione said.

"I'm sorry, it's still exciting. My best mate, now my sis are vampires. I love all the drama." Ron replied, rubbing his hands together quickly.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm glad this makes you happy Ron, that's all that matters."


	12. Ch 11: It's Hard to Tell if I Exist

**Lovers In a Dangerous Time**

_Chapter Eleven_

**It's Hard to tell if I Exist**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry spent the day at the Burrow, sleeping in Ginny's room. While the rest of the house was up and about, doing their daily things. Large, dark curtains had be placed over the windows so they could sleep peacefully. Harry and Ginny remained curled up in each others arms, listening to the movement outside the door until the sun set again. The day reminded him of the first time Lupin had locked him up at the Burrow, at least this time he had company. By the time they awoke it was pitch black outside and time for their meeting with the VLG.

Ginny got up and started to push through her clothes, looking for something to ware. "What exactly do they want with me? I didn't do anything."

Harry pulled on his shirt from the day before and said, "I don't know Ginny, I don't even know what they want with me really. I have a feeling they expect me to hunt down Malincov however."

"I'm nervous Harry." Ginny said timidly.

Harry walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You? Never, your Ginny Weasley! The bravest girl I know."

Ginny pushed him off with a smile, "Oh shut up Harry. Come on, we need to go see Ron and Hermione before we leave."

Harry and Ginny made their way downstairs to find Ron and Hermione sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea and flipping through a rather large book. Hermione was jotting down notes while Ron was making faces at a series of grotesque images. One of which showed a rather graphic drawing of a vampire burning to death. Harry poured himself and Ginny a cup of tea then sat down to look at the book as well.

"So, did you find anything that will help me Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes and no." Hermione said without looking up from her notes. "There is a law in the books that states, any vampire turning a human into another vampire can be sent to Azkaban for life. But it also states that any vampire may use self defense to protect himself against another vampire." She took down another note, "But I'm not sure if what you did was self defense or not, was he going to kill you if you hadn't turned Ginny?"

"He tried to kill her! I had to do something!" Harry said, pounding his fist into the table. "But yes, I'm sure he would have killed me if I hadn't acted when I did."

"Your _sure_? You mean he didn't actually say he was going to kill you too?" Ron asked.

"Look, what does it matter? He plunged a stake through her heart, no healer on this planet can cure a person from that much damage. I did what I felt I had to do to save Ginny."

"Don't get upset Harry, we're beyond happy over it. We don't want her to die any more than you do, but in the eyes of the Ministry what you did was unlawful. If the VLG or anyone else turns you in, you could be sent to Azkaban. This is the very reason why I think you two should support the VLG and get the laws changed, you're living proof as to why it must be done." Hermione was very passionate in her words.

Ginny put a hand on Harry's arm, "I think that Harry would like nothing more than to change the Ministry's views on us but he also doesn't want to be made a front man. The Ministry tried to the very same thing to him and he refused then."

Hermione frowned, "I personally think it's time for you to stand up to the Ministry Harry. I'm sorry I'm not of more help but you better be going, the VLG is expecting you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unsure of where exactly they were meeting the VLG that night, Harry and Ginny settled themselves to wondering the streets of Hogsmead for some sign of them. The day was drawing to an end as midnight approached. Harry felt very out of place on the deserted roads of Hogsmead, the only people around were drunks and heavily cloaked figures. Harry kept a protective grip around Ginny's waist as they walked past a surly looking man with a walking stick.

At ten past midnight the first sign of the VLG came into view. Harry and Ginny were resting on a bench outside of the post office when Erin and several other people Harry remembered from the other night approached. They exchanged pleasant greetings as Harry introduced Ginny to them in turn. As nervous as Harry was about this meeting he couldn't help but feel that had he meet these people on friendlier circumstances he could find himself enjoying their company.

"Thanks for coming tonight Harry, and Ginny. I would invite you into the Three Broomsticks for a drink but I'm afraid we are short on time, so I'll get to the point quickly." Erin said as he seated himself on the bench, gesturing for Harry and Ginny to do the same. "Unfortunately for all of us, Malincov escaped. As long as he is free to keep creating vampires the Ministry will never see our side of the story. We need you Harry, we need you to help us. Our insiders can only do so much, they put their lives at risk everyday as it is. You have seen first hand what he is capable of doing, will you help us, will you help the VLG?"

"What would you have me do?" Harry asked.

Erin smiled, "Basically we need you to help us hunt him down. If at all possible to immobilize him then turn him over to the Ministry, but that can't be done...kill him. If you join us, we will give you a place to stay while you served. When we get warning that he mite be around you will accompany us. When we meet with the leaders of the VLG you will sit in on the meetings. You will stay with us until he is gone."

"And what happens after that? What will you do with us afterwards." Ginny asked, surprising Harry at her angered tone of voice.

"Well, we would like for Harry to help us with our efforts to change the Ministry's laws and become a full member of the VLG. You included too of course, Ginny." Erin smiled. "We know your efforts during the fight against Voldemort, I personally wouldn't want to come up against you in battle."

Ginny smiled, "What do you think Harry?"

Harry looked at Ginny intently and said to her privately, _Ginny, your getting yourself involved in this. I don't want you to join the VLG just because of me. If you got hurt I..._

_I'm not leaving you Harry, where you go, I go. It's as simple as that. Were connected now, more than ever before. If you feel pain so will I, it wont matter If I'm with you or not. I'm going to be there to fight beside you. I think we should do this, we stand a good chance of finding him if we stick together._

Harry knew it was pointless to fight her, he turned his attention back to Erin and said, "I will help you fight Malincov only if Ginny can come with me and you promise me that I am free from the VLG the moment Malincov is dead or locked away."

Erin stuck out his hand, "You have a deal Harry." Erin shook Harry's hand excitedly then stood up. "I'm sorry I can't stay to tell you more but I have to go, Tracy will give you more instructions."

A short blond girl with small red lips and slanted eyes stepped forward and smiled at Harry. Erin whispered something in her ear that Harry couldn't understand then he vanished, closely followed by the rest of the VLG members. Tracy stayed, rooted to the spot until they were all gone. Tracy smiled and said, "I can't express how happy I am that your joining us!"

"Where do the VLG live?" Ginny asked.

"Right now our headquarters is in London, the top floor of the Leaky Cauldron. I'll move in with another member and you two can have my room for the duration of this venture. But you should know that from time to time we move to new locations." Tracy said.

"The Leaky Cauldron? Well, that's a fitting place, I doubt that you ever get recognized as vampires in a place like that. I doubt you would have to move from there." Harry said.

"That's why we choose it, nobody ever looks for us there. But we don't always move because we have to, but to keep the word of our location low. Anyways, gather up what you want to bring with you then meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow night. Just let the barman know that your with Erin and he will show you upstairs, I'll be in my room waiting for you." With one last smile Tracy vanished leaving Harry and Ginny alone again on the dark streets of Hogsmead.

"Well, we're in it now." Ginny said as she took Harry's hand and started to lead him down the road.

"I hope we know what were getting ourselves into Ginny."

"The two of us together are a formidable force Harry. If we continue to strengthen our connection we could be unstoppable. Malincov will regret ever messing with us, you will see."

Harry leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "I hope so Ginny, I fear for you and your safety."

"You shouldn't, because I have you to protect me." Ginny replied. "Enough of this worrying, let's go gather our things."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day came and went rather quickly. Ginny had accompanied Harry over to Tonks and Lupin's house to gather up his personal things then they retreated back to the Burrow. While Ginny was packing, Harry explained to the Weasley's what had happened with the VLG and how they had promised to serve them for the time being. To Harry's surprise most of them seemed fine with it, only Mrs. Weasley was being over protective and insisting on locking Ginny up so she couldn't leave. Finally she calmed down and came to reason, realizing that Ginny was in good hands so long as Harry was with her.

The Leaky Cauldron was as musty and dingy as ever when Harry and Ginny arrived several hours later. It was late but that did stop the stream of vagrants, hags, cloaked wizards and various other creatures from hanging around the bar. Harry and Ginny stepped out of the large fire place, brushed themselves off then headed towards the bar to speak to the barman.

"Excuse me, I was told to tell you that we're here for Erin." Harry said as he eyed the barman.

"You are, are ya?" He grunted and cleaned a glass with a rag. "What do you want with him? We get too many folks about here asking for Mr. Lovegood and they never state their business."

"Our business is our own, will you take us to him please?" Harry replied.

"Don't mean no harm Mr. Potter, It's me job to keep an eye out for this sorta thing." He put his glass down and walked around the bar. "Come with me."

As they followed him up the stairs Harry couldn't help but feel that something was amiss. This was the first real public appearance he had made since he killed Voldemort and yet nobody seemed to care. Either that or they didn't want to offend him by asking questions. Not that Harry minded, he was afraid that the moment he walk into the bar he'd have twenty people around him. But at the same time he was slightly hurt that he didn't even get a second glance from most people in the bar. _They must have been told I was coming, _was Harry's only line of thought.

Ginny must of heard what Harry was thinking, _I was wondering the same thing, why didn't anyone approach you or ask questions. Something doesn't feel right._

As they reached the top landing the barman turned around and said, "This is as far as I go. Go down the hall to your left, Mr. Lovegood's door is the third one down."

"Why can't you go any farther?" Harry asked as the barman squeezed between him and Ginny, heading back down the stairs.

He shot Harry a nervous glance, "I have my reasons." Then nosily made his way down the stairs and out of sight.

Harry took the last few steps up and headed down the hallway, Ginny on his heals. Harry counted doors and just as he was about to knock on Erin's door, Tracy came bounding out of another room just down the way. It was the first time Harry had seen any member of the VLG not clocked in full black robes. She was dressed in ripped jeans and a dirty white t-shirt, she looked as if she had been cleaning. Harry shot her a smile and walked towards her.

"Good evening Harry. Don't bother bugging Erin, he's in with Jamie at the moment, another leader of the VLG. Come down this way and I'll show you your room." Tracy popped back into the room she came out of, Harry and Ginny followed.

The room was nothing special, one large bed in the center, a dresser and a standing mirror by the window. It brought back memories of the room he spent time in just before his third year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny sat their boxes down on the bed and looked around, Tracy watching them all the while. Ginny smiled and said, "Well, it's not the best room but at least we won't be here long, I hope."

"Yeah, we have stayed in better places before, but the food is good and we have the whole floor to ourselves. I'll let you two settle in, I'll just be two doors down if you need anything. Erin will be in to see you in a little while, stay put until he comes." Tracy walk towards the door, "Oh and if you get a chance tonight, take a walk through Diagon Alley, I think you will find it of interest. Goodnight."

Ginny looked at Harry, "What do you think she meant by that?"

"I have no idea, Ginny."


	13. Ch 12: Afraid of Change

**Lovers In a Dangerous Time**

_Chapter Twelve_

**Afraid of Change**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe it, those no good, rotten..."

"Ginny, take a breath. It's not that bad, I think it's kind of funny."

"How can you say that Harry? My own brothers!"

As told, Harry and Ginny took a stroll down Diagon Alley after they met with Erin. At first nothing seemed amiss, it looked like the street they knew, only less people that late at night. However as they got closer to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes a large photo of Harry was gleaming out of the closed shop. It wasn't until they got up to the store did they understand why. Fred and George had created a new line of vampire related jokes, candies, and treats and Harry was the spokesman. The poster was showing Harry in a Dracula style cape holding a bottle of _Vampire Juice_, a potion that will give any human the appearance of having vampire teeth and pale skin for an hour.

Harry knew that people would come to the conclusion that Harry was in fact a vampire, and he found himself not caring very much. If he had to be found out, at least he could help support Fred and George in the process. He was a tad annoyed that he wasn't asked first, but it really wasn't that big of a deal. Ginny however was furious that they did such a thing. She was afraid that if everyone knew about Harry that it would cause more unwanted attention. Harry however felt that this humorous view of vampires could actually make people less afraid of them.

Ginny went over to the window and closed the curtains tightly as the sun was starting to rise, "If I get a chance I going to go give them a piece of my mind tomorrow."

"You can't Ginny, you heard what Erin said." Harry sat down on the bed and started taking off his shoes. "We can't leave, we need to be ready at a moments notice."

Ginny grunted, "I hope this is over with soon, this place is depressing." Ginny sat down on the bed by Harry. "And I'm sick of sleeping all day, I miss sunshine."

"Ginny we live in England, it doesn't shine that often." Harry said with a smile.

"Don't make jokes." Ginny slammed her fists on the bed as tears weld in her eyes, "I don't want to be a vampire anymore!"

Harry put a hand on her cheek, "It's just hitting you isn't it? Your just realizing that it's going to be like this forever."

Ginny put her head on his shoulder and cried, "Yes, I'm never going to see daylight, food means nothing and I'm stuck at the mercy of other's blood for all time. This is a horrible way to live Harry, how can you be okay with this lifestyle?"

"Okay with it? No I'm not okay with this! Look at what I had to go through with you. You think I wanted you to suffer like this, seeing you crying is breaking my heart. For the rest of my life all I'm going to think about is what I did to you." Harry got down on his knees and put his head on her legs. "I'm so sorry Ginny, If I could change all of this I would. I'm sorry that your just starting to understand what our lives are going to be like. I'm sorry your in this mess with Malincov. I'm sorry your never going to be in sunlight again. I'm just...I'm just sorry."

"I'm not mad at you Harry, you didn't ask for this any more than I did. I'm grateful that you saved my life, I really am. I'm sorry I got so upset, I'm just mad at my brothers. They can be so thoughtless sometimes." Ginny said as she pulled Harry up off the floor. "We really are in this together aren't we?"

Harry smiled, "Oh yeah."

"Can I ask you something?" Ginny said. "Our connection, where we can talk to each other with our minds, is that normal? I mean, I read some of that blue book and I don't remember reading about it."

Harry fell backwards onto the bed and rubbed his temples, "I don't know. I asked Lupin about it and he said he only knew of a few powerful wizards that could do it. My only guess is that we always had the ability but we didn't figure it out until after I was turned."

"But then couldn't you do it with other people? Assuming it's coming from you, shouldn't you be able to communicate with other people?" Ginny asked.

Harry thought for a moment, "Yeah, I guess I should. I never really thought about it."

Ginny rolled over and put her head on his chest, "I think there's something more to us, Harry. I have this odd feeling that this all was supposed to happen to us for a reason. We are destined for something big."

Harry smiled and rubbed her back, "That's a profound statement."

"I mean it. What if we're supposed to help the VLG with the ministry? Or something even bigger then this?"

"I guess we won't know until the time comes, Ginny. As for our connection thing, I don't know how that happened. It just did." Harry said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_I'm tired Harry, I don't know if I can take much more." Ginny told Harry through their connection._

"_I'm coming Ginny, you have to hold on. I can feel you, you have to stay with me. I can't live without you." Harry pleaded, tears splashing down his face as he ran as fast as he could. _

_A fuzzy image continued to drift through Harry's consciousness. Ginny was leaning against a tree looking out over a large field full of waving crops. It was mid day but the sky was so cloudy it cast a dark haze over the land. A head of Ginny, Harry could see a large group of dark hooded figures running over the field, wands raised and ready to strike. Just ahead of the group ran a lone figure, fleeing for his life. _

_Harry could feel searing pain running through Ginny, it was seeping in his own blood and making his mind cloudy. He could tell he was getting close to her, the presence of another vampire as well as their lifemate connection was getting stronger and stronger. He knew he had to save her, she couldn't hold on much longer. Her body had sustained to much injury, even for a vampire who could heal at will. If she was exposed to the sun, no matter how cloudy, much longer she would surely parish. _

"_Hold on Ginny! Don't leave me!" Harry screamed, filling the silent air with vibrating noise. _

"_Harry, please hurry. I'm dieing." Ginny said and the image that had been floating in Harry's head shook as she fell to the ground in pain. _

"_Can you tell me exactly where you are so I can apparate?" Harry pleaded. "I'm running as fast as I can but I don't know where you are!"_

_Weakly Ginny said, "I don't know, I'm by a tree on Rosebush Hill. Think about the images I am showing you, I think I'm on the other side of the lake."_

_As Harry continued to run he replied, "But that hill goes on for miles!" Harry waited for a reply and when none came he froze. Putting his hand on his side to catch his breath. _I only have one shot at this._ He thought then forced himself to focus on that tree and hill, with one deep breath he spun around and vanished. _

0000000000000000000000

"Mr. Potter?" Called a voice through the door as a soft tapping followed it. "Mr. Potter, it's room service. Your breakfast will get cold."

"Harry wake up!" Ginny said as she shot up in bed at the sound of more knocking on the door.

Harry rolled over in bed and looked around, "I'm so sick of having those dreams." He said angrily as he realized how vivid his premonitions were compared to normal dreams.

"Harry, we have room service for some reason." Ginny said.

Harry got out of bed, straightened his shirt and shorts then opened the door to the dingy hotel room. A short witch dressed in old tattered robes and carrying a large tray stood in the doorway. She smiled at him them pushed her way into the room. Harry stepped aside and watched her as she sat the tray down on top of the dresser and turned her back as she poured two glasses of some liquid.

Once done she turned around and said, "There you go Mr. Potter, you have a lovely night."

As she headed for the door again Harry said, "Who ordered this? We didn't call ask for room service."

"Oh, Mr. Lovegood serves all his guests on this floor to breakfast. Well, it's really dinner time but being as it's morning for all of you..." She smiled. "Well, I have others to serve yet. If you need anything I'll be downstairs most of the night." With a small curtsy she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Ginny got out of bed, rubbing her eyes and went to examine the tray. A large bowl of fruit rested in the middle surrounded by two goblets. She picked up a cup, examined it and smiled. "It's blood! Who do they have donating blood to the VLG members?"

"I don't know, but you better examen that for anything unnatural first."

Harry watched as Ginny waved her wand over the cup several times checking for anything not normal. Once satisfied that it was clean she pushed the cup to her lips, rearing her fangs and drank. She sipped it as you would a mug of coffee, Harry found her restraint at not devouring it sexy. She looked elegant and dignified. Harry couldn't help but think that becoming a vampire suited her well. He had to shake himself back to his senses.

"Are you going to have some, it's fine." Ginny asked as she forked a piece of fruit and eyed Harry. "Oh and thank you."

"For what?" Harry asked confused.

"For thinking I'm sexy. Don't forget I can read everything your thinking now."

Harry walked over and picked up the second glass and sniffed it, not bothering to comment back to Ginny. Once satisfied he screwed up his face and started to drink, without the grace that Ginny did but slower than he normally would. For the first time really tasting his drink rather than drinking as fast as he could. He found that it tasted much better when drank slower. Just as he finished the glass another knock came from the door.

Harry sat his glass down and answered the door. Erin was standing the doorway looking rather happy about something. "Oh, hello Erin come on in. Thanks for the room service."

"Good evening you two." Erin said as he stepped into the room. "Don't thank me for the breakfast, Tracy is the one who funds our organization."

"Really, I didn't know." Ginny said.

"Oh yes, her family is loaded." Erin said with a smile. "Well I don't have time to talk, I just wanted to let you know that the VLG is having a meeting at headquarters tonight and I'd like you to be there. You still have the address I presume, it's just down the street."

Harry nodded and asked "What time?"

Erin looked down at his watch, "One o'clock, about three hours from now. Until then you can visit Diagon Alley if you wish but I'd like for you to stay close in case we have to leave quickly."

"Will that happen? If you get tipped off that is, will it happen that fast?" Ginny asked.

"It has before, several times actually. We have been hunting Malincov for years now, it was very difficult during the war because he was protected by Voldemort but now we have a chance to catch him off guard. But he's not the only one that we're after. The VLG has been fighting dark Vampires for over three hundred years. Tracy was there when the VLG was founded, around the same time the Ministry wrote the vampire laws."

"Tracy is over three hundred years old!" Ginny said, surprised.

Erin laughed, "Tracy is the oldest living member of the VLG, she's somewhere around five hundred I believe. She's not even sure of her own age anymore. After a time you loose track I suppose."

Harry smiled as he could feel Ginny's astonishment in her mind, "I can't image living that long."

Erin clapped a hand on Harry's back, "Let's hope we both live to have the chance to image it. Well, I'll see you both in a few hours."

Harry opened the door for Erin and shook his hand as he left. Once gone he turned his focus back to Ginny, "How amazing would it be to live that long. Think of all the things we will see!"

"Think of all the things we could do!" Ginny replied. "And think, I'll look this young and beautiful for all time, I'll never have wrinkles!"

Harry laughed, "Sorta makes you feel sorry for those poor mortals doesn't it?"


	14. Ch 13: It's Only Natural

**Lovers In a Dangerous Time**

_Chapter Thirteen_

**It's Only Natural**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After digging through every pair of jeans he owned, Harry finally found the address for the VLG Headquarters that Erin gave him several nights back in a back pocket. Hand in hand, Harry and Ginny walked out of the Leakey Cauldron and down the muggle streets of London. It was a wet, chilly summer night that only help add to the nervousness that was surging through them. Neither one of them was sure what exactly was going to happen at this meeting, but Harry was sure it couldn't be good.

The headquarters was nothing more than a large open office on the third floor of a small building, not but a block from the Leaky Cauldron. When Harry and Ginny walked in the only two people present was Tracy and Erin. Tracy was walking about the room lighting candles and conjuring up chairs to go around a long table. Erin was sitting just left of the head chair, looking at a map and some other important looking documents. Harry and Ginny greeted them both then took a seat beside Erin.

"So, who are we waiting for?" Ginny asked as Tracy lit the last candle then went to stand by the door.

"A few VLG members who are back at the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Jamie. Then a few non-VLG members who have been invited tonight. Don't worry, you will be introduced to each of them when they come." Tracy said.

"Who's Jamie?" Harry wondered out loud.

Erin looked from his map then smiled, "Jamie Tungston is the leader of the VLG. He's only the second person to ever run the group."

"Oh, I thought you ran the VLG."

Erin smiled again, "No, I'm next in line to Jamie but it could be a long time before I ever take over."

Ginny who was glancing at Erin's map asked, "Who was the first person to head the VLG?"

"Ask Tracy." Erin replied then returned to reading.

Tracy crossed the room and sat down across from Erin. "My dad, Stralie Mainc was the founder of the VLG. When he was turned he was working for the Ministry as an auror. One night he was sent out to track and imprison a dark vampire who had killed ten muggles. Needless to say he failed and was turned instead. He tried to work at the Ministry for as long as he could but trying to work during the day was to hard. Eventually he was found out and fired because the vampire laws had been written the year before. Well, my dad was furious and he found a few people that agreed with him so they formed a group. Eventually they expanded to not only fighting the ministry, but hunting down dark vampires as well."

"When did you become a vampire? Before or after your dad was turned?" Ginny asked.

"I was sired by my father before it was against the law to do so. I didn't want my father to be lonely as he aged, his wife, my mother had been gone a few years. So he turned me, to help out the VLG and keep him company. But sadly my father died about fifty years ago, feel asleep outside and burned to death." Tracy said without flinching.

Ginny however seemed disturbed by the news. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." Tracy said sadly.

"Was your mother a vampire too?" Harry asked.

Tracy laughed, "No, vampire women can't have children. My mum was never a vampire. She died of old age just like all normal women."

Harry could feel Ginny cringe through their connection, _Vampires can't have children? Why...I don't..._

_Ginny...I don't know what to say. _Harry tried to hold it together but he was just as stunned. He reached under the table and took Ginny's hand to try to keep her calm. _We can talk about this later, she could be wrong._

Before Ginny could respond a sudden knocking came from the door. Tracy jumped up to open the door for the various people that came into the room Leading the group was man in his mid fifties, bald and stocky, he crossed the room and sat beside Tracy. A large dark skinned man sat beside him, Harry half expected him to be Jamie and sit at the head of the table. Next came a few people Harry could tell were not vampires. Then lastly in walked a young man who looked no older than fifteen. He shook Erin's hand, bowed to Tracy then to Harry's surprise, sat at the Head of the table and smiled at the room.

The young man turned his gaze to Harry and Ginny as he spoke first. "Welcome Harry, Ginny. I'm Jamie Tungston, the leader of the VLG. On behalf of us all I would like to thank you for your efforts in the Malincov situation and hope you have a long relationship with the VLG. Did you find your accommodations satisfactory?"

Harry was surprised when Jamie spoke, he had all the wisdom of an old man with the appearance of a teenage boy. Short brown hair, green eyes, dressed in jeans and t-shirt. Harry had to remind himself that he was probably hundreds of years older than himself. "Yes, it was very kind of you to let us stay here."

"Good." Jamie said then turned his focus to the room at large. "Okay, let's get down to business shall we. Introductions first are in order for some of us don't know each other." Jamie pointed at the tall dark skinned man who was dressed in a purple robe and looking very stern. "This is Mr. Coal, Colin works for the Ministry and is helping us to pass the vampire acts through the Wizengammot." Next Jamie pointed to the older bald man. "This of course is Keith McFadden, a regular member of the VLG and my personal messenger." A young witch smiled back at Jamie and sat up as he said, "This is Leisha Codwell, our insider with Malincov's group, her sister Ternia is helping us to bring him in.

Harry remembered the vampire who gave him his glasses then pushed his head back to ask odd questions. It suddenly hit him that she was asking such things because she must have wanted out of Malincov's grasp. Her sister Leisha looked just like her only younger.

Next Jamie introduced Tracy and Erin along with Ginny. "Now that we all know each other let's talk about Act 817, the Ministry Vampire Law reversal motion. Colin, would you care to enlighten us on that matter."

Harry didn't have much interest in the political aspects of the meeting, he wanted to hear what was being done with Malincov. So instead he returned his focus to Ginny who, Harry could tell wasn't paying much mind to the meeting eaither. _Ginny are you alright? You didn't even smile when Jamie introduced you._

_NO! I'm not alright! What if she's right Harry? I never even thought about not having kids. She has to be right though doesn't she, technically I died. We're unnatural creatures of the afterlife. How can anything so fowl be allowed to have children._

_We are not fowl! _Harry said. _And we're not unnatural, look around you Ginny. We are not alone on this planet. There are many people just like us, if it was so unnatural then we wouldn't all be sitting in a meeting trying to figure out how to keep our race from evil. Unnatural creatures only care about one thing, themselves, and we are not those people._

Ginny didn't respond, she seemed determined to wallow in self pity. Harry could feel her anger and resentment as he tried to focus on the meeting. He was hating himself the longer she felt that way. He was able to come to terms with his new life fairly quickly but Ginny seemed to be struggling with it. He hated himself for doing this to her, he hated himself that he had no choice in the matter. But more than all he hated Malincov for starting this whole thing in the first place.

Harry jumped in his seat when Jamie suddenly stood up and started talking again, "Thank you Colin, now Leisha will fill us in on Malincov."

Leisha stood up, showing her full height. She was tall and slender with long blond hair and glowing blue eyes. She reminded Harry of a muggle supermodel he used to see on television when he was younger. Harry couldn't help but find her attractive. "Some of you may know that last year my sister Ternia was turned by Malincov in hopes of creating himself a new lifemate. That idea didn't pan out for him but he kept her so close by his side that she was unable to resist the urge of her Sire. Ever since then she has be trapped, looking for a way out. That day will only come when we rid her of Malincov. She has been helping us by giving me information when she can, a deed that has become next to impossible lately."

"But yesterday, while Malincov was out she was able to figure out where they are currently hiding. A risky move on his behalf, he is still in England. Why, we don't know. He is just on the other side of Crystal Lake, the same lake where he was hiding in that fish house. On the other side of the lake is a very large hill called Rosebush Hill." Harry flinched at the name, the very name he had a dream about, he listened as Leisha continued.

"Somewhere on this hill, Malincov has found another temporary home. Ternia thinks he may have killed the muggles that where living there because the house is fully furnished but no signs of other people anywhere. Malincov has been gone for a few days now, she is going to send the usual signal when he returns." Leisha said then sat back down.

Jamie stood back up, "Erin, do you have the map already?"

Erin held the map he was looking at before up in the air, "Yes sir, I have been tracking possible locations on Rosebush Hill. As far as I can tell there are only three homes on the hill, but the hill it's self is over ten miles wide."

"We will send scouts out tomorrow night to plot the homes." Jamie said. "We can not fail this time, we must bring Malincov down or there will never be peace for us. The ministry must change their laws, they must see us for decent beings. Alright, we all have things to do, meeting's over."

Everyone stood up to leave but when Harry followed suite Jamie stopped him, "Hold on a moment Harry. I have something I want you to do for me. I would like for you to go with Leisha and talk to her sister. Ternia has some information for us but she only wants to give it to you."

"Why? What does she want with me?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure, but she wants Erin to come too, we think it may have something to do with you all being Malincov's fledgling's."

"How do you know its not some sorta of trap?"

Jamie smiled, "Because we trust her. Your still getting used to your new senses, but a vampire can always tell when another vampire is dark or good. Ternia is on our side Harry, and she would be a fool to try anything with you and Erin there. Your very safe, I assure you."

Harry frowned but said, "All right, Ginny and I will go with you tomorrow night."

"No, Ginny can't be there. We will send Ginny out with the scouts tomorrow while you and Erin meet with Ternia and Leisha at the Leaky Cauldron."

An unexpected fear coursed through Harry, chilling him to the bone. From the time Ginny became a vampire they have spent very little time apart. The few times they did, Harry had experienced severe loneliness and loss. What would happen if they spent an entire night apart, the thought sickened him. "Why can't Ginny come with me, or at least stay in the room during our meeting?"

Jamie smiled then turned to Erin, "You didn't tell me they were lifemates, I should have known."

"Sorry Sir, I haven't had a chance yet." Erin replied as he smiled back at Jamie. "He's also her sire if you didn't know."

"Really? I had assumed as much but it's quite rare for a person to have a fledgling who is also a lifemate." Jamie replied then said with resolve, "Harry, I know it's hard for you to be separated from her but we need as many scouts as we can get. And I know she can handle herself, I read the reports on how she assisted you with Voldemort. I assure you that she will be fine."

_Harry I don't want to leave you._

_We have to Ginny, it's just for one night. They don't know about our connection, we can keep each other informed and they will never know. The moment something goes wrong I'll be by your side._

"Alright, I'll stay here and Ginny can go with your scouts." Harry said.

Ginny stood up and said, "But please don't ask us to separate again."

Jamie smiled and patted her back, "I can't promise that, but I'll do everything I can to not let it happen again."

A question suddenly stuck Harry, "Don't any of you have lifemates? I know your a witch Leisha but surely were not the only vampires in the VLG to have lifemates?"

Jamie suddenly looked sad which aged him greatly, "Not all of us are so lucky to have one so young, Harry. I have yet to find mine. Others have had them yes, but some were human and are now gone, others were lost tragically. But most of us like me, are still looking."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

Erin stood up finally and cut across Harry, "I was the last person to have one. Casey was a member of the VLG until Malincov murdered her."

"But we read that when you loose your lifemate your heart dies and you become a soulless vampire." Ginny asked, "You don't seem to be..."

"As long as you don't allow yourself to become that way then you can maintain your normal stature, it's a very difficult thing to fight." Erin said as he gathered up his papers and pushed back his chair. "Forgive me but I have several things I need to do tonight. Harry, be at the bar around midnight. Ginny, I'll send Tracy for you around the same time. Goodnight."

Erin walked out of the room and slammed the door, the moment he was gone Jamie said, "Don't mind Erin to much, He's more determined to kill Malincov than anyone in the VLG. Talking about Casey is a very difficult thing for him."

Harry looked down at Ginny and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, _I'm so glad that I have you._

_Me too Harry, me too._


	15. Ch 14: When we are Apart

**Lovers In a Dangerous Time**

_Chapter Fourteen_

**When we are Apart...**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry found it hard to concentrate as he made his way down the stairs and into the bar area of the Leaky Cauldron. Having just said goodbye to Ginny for the night he had to force his feet to go in the opposite direction of her. Never in his life would he have thought that he would ever be so close to someone. It was terribly hard to be away from her. He didn't know if it was because they were lifemates or because he was her sire, whatever it was, it wasn't fair.

_I'll be fine Harry, we're just going to go and check out the three homes located on the hill. If something goes wrong you and Erin will be notified immediately._

Harry took the last few steps and responded, _I don't like being away from you, I feel like part of me is missing._

_Harry..._ Without saying anything, Harry could feel Ginny's emotions. He found himself feeling lighter as he could tell it was hurting her more than him.

As Harry reached the bar he spotted Erin with his face hovering over a drink, looking rather depressed. Harry hesitated for a moment then pulled out a chair beside him and sat down. He was sure that Erin sensed him there, but Harry didn't press it. If he didn't want to talk then Harry wasn't going to force him. And after all they didn't know each other real well. But Harry felt a strange connection to Erin after finding out he lost his lifemate. Considering he almost lost his own.

"Hey Harry." Erin said grimly. "Leisha and Ternia should be here in a moment."

"Oh good." Harry said then hesitantly added, "How are you, I didn't mean to upset you yesterday. I still have a lot to learn and..."

"You didn't upset me anymore than I already am. I'm happy for you and Ginny, it's just hard to see you two together. It reminds me so much...oh, never mind. You don't want to hear my sob stories."

Harry put a hand on his back, "We're going to get him, Malincov. We will both have our revenge. I'm sorry about Casey, but you should be glad that you haven't turned into someone like Malincov. We're both lucky that we resisted him from what I understand."

Erin finally lifted his head and feebly smiled at Harry, "Thank you for not pitying me, I can't stand when people do that."

"I have lost loved one's, I understand some of your pain. Though I can't even begin to image what it would be like to lose a lifemate. The worst thing in the world is to feel pity, and I don't pity you. I admire you for holding your own, your a stronger man than I."

Just then the door opened, letting in the night air. Harry stirred in his seat as he set eyes on Ternia. She was so much older looking than Leisha, it was hard to believe they were sisters. The only thing they shared was the same body style. As they both walked towards Harry and Erin they were the same height and carried themselves the same.

"Hello Harry, Erin." Leisha said. "Let's grab a table so we can talk."

Harry and Erin stood up and followed the sisters to a table in a corner, well away from the other patrons of the bar. Just as Harry was about to sit down he felt Ginny brush his mind, _Harry, we're leaving now. Don't ignore me...I may need you._

_I'm here Ginny, the sisters just got here. We haven't started talking yet._

The barman came up, took the sisters drink order then headed back to the bar. The moment he was out of earshot Ternia said, "First of all I'd like to apologize for what happened the other day. You have to understand that I have to put a show on for Malincov or he will realize that I'm not faithful to him. Secondly I can't stay long, when I left I got word that Malincov is due back today."

"So, what is this information you have for us." Erin said hastily, Harry thought he sounded rather rude.

"Alright, first you need to know that I am Malincov's secret keeper of his new house. You won't find it unless I tell you. And I can't do that because he has placed wards around me."

"Wards? I don't understand." Harry said.

Leisha leaned up in her seat, "He has placed a charm around her that if she tells anyone he will know right away and be at her side within seconds. We can't risk her cover by letting her tell you. We need her to remain undercover."

"He has also placed a type ward around you and Harry." Ternia said as she pointed to Erin and Harry in turn. "If he dies, you will feel extreme pain. You need to be aware of it because if your not prepared for it...it could kill you."

"There are ways of breaking wards. We could stop this from happening." Erin said as he turned his focus to Harry.

Suddenly Ginny burst through Harry's mind, _Harry were on the hill, by the lake house we were in last week. What's wrong, I can feel your distress. _Harry was shocked that he could see images of the ran down fish house through her eyes as if she was sending him mental photographs. Something else to add to the list of oddities between them.

_You may as well come home, Malincov's house is being protected by a secret keeper. _

"Harry, did you hear me?" Erin asked, confused at the distant look on Harry's face.

"Oh, sorry. How can we break down wards?" Harry said.

_Harry! Are you listening to me? _Ginny screamed.

_I can't listen to both of these conversations, only contact me if your in need of help. I'm sorry...it's to hard._

"If we can figure exactly what he did we can cast defensive spells around us that will block them. The trouble is, figuring out what he's done. If we know that they are meant to cause pain then we can eliminate a few of them. When Tracy comes back we can ask her, she has a good knowledge of this sort of thing." Erin said.

"My friend Hermione could help too, that is if you will let me contact her."

"We can discuss that later." Erin replied. "Ternia, did you have any other information for us, I don't want you sitting here to long. You need to get back."

"Just that he is prepared for both of you, he knows that your trying to go after him. Because of that you lack the element of surprise. You and your people need to be on high alert. I wouldn't put anything past him, he could even show up here and attack you. That is if he knows your here, with him able to read your minds somewhat he could know." Ternia said.

Erin stood up and extended a hand to Ternia, "Thank you for your information, you really shouldn't linger any longer. Every second is a risk."

Ternia took his hand and pulled herself up off the chair, "I agree, I wish we had more time to talk. Perhaps soon enough we will. Take care of yourselves, both of you. My fate rests with you."

"I'm going to escort her back into Diagon Alley so she can apparate safely." Leisha said as she stood up and crossed over to her sister. "I will be back shortly."

Harry wasn't sure why but he was feeling exhausted, he sat back down and buried his face in his hands. He felt Erin beside him as he pulled his chair back and sat down also. The barman arrived with the drinks and grunted when Erin made a comment about him being slow. Harry lifted his head slightly and pulled his butterbeer towards him.

"Harry can I ask you something?" Erin said.

"Shoot." Harry replied.

"There is something funny about you and Ginny, isn't there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, other than being lifemates and you being her Sire. You have some sort of odd connection between each other. Harry, can you speak to each other...telepathically?" Erin wondered as he sipped his firewhiskey.

Harry turned his head to give Erin his full attention, "How did you know? Can all vampire lifemates do that?"

"No Harry, they can't!" Erin said with excitement. "It's an extremely rare gift, I have only known of one other person who could do it. This is a great gift Harry. You two could greatly benefit the VLG. We could use you as messengers for different assignments. With you in one location and her in another..."

"Stop right there, you have no idea how hard it is for us to be apart right now. I'm almost sick with the thought that I'm not with her. I will not let you use us for your advantage. What Ginny and I have is private and we will not be exploited for your cause." Harry said sternly.

"That's right, I refuse to be used." Ginny said from behind Harry and Erin.

Harry jumped up from his chair and nearly tackled her to the ground. He was so happy she was safe and back in his arms he could have exploded with joy. Her face, hair, skin...it was intoxicating, he loved every inch of her. It was pain, pure pain to be separated from her. Never in his life would he let that happen. Before the only thing that mattered was keeping her from harm, now it was not only that but being with her at all times. How could he have ever thought of running away from her, the very sight of her made his mind swim with so many emotions.

_God I'm glad your back, that was he worst._ Harry said as he pulled out a chair for Ginny to sit down.

_We were only gone for about a half an hour. But yes, I agree. It is very hard to be away from you. What has happened to us? _Ginny replied.

"So, how did it go with the scouts. I know I will get a full report from Tracy, but I'd like to hear your thoughts, Ginny." Erin said.

"It was rather boring really. And much faster than I thought it would be. We went down to Rosebush Hill and stood at the highest point. We could see that old fish house by the lake, then the other three houses. I watched as Tracy and Jamie did some odd scans over the houses and found nothing. Then when I told Jamie that Ternia was Malincov's secret keeper they sorta gave up and we came back."

Erin frowned, "Harry did you tell her that Malincov was coming back today? If you had stayed you may have seen him or some other activity going on."

Ginny turned her gaze to Harry, "No, he didn't tell me that part."

Harry looked cornered, "Well, It's really hard to listen to other people talk and concentrate on Ginny at the same time. I guess I didn't think about it being important."

"Well, I think that we may still have time. Why don't you two go back to the hill and keep a watch out for anything. I'll come with Tracy and Jamie in bit, I want to see what their scans said first" Erin stood pushed his chair back and stood up once more.

"What exactly are we looking for? For Malincov to be taking a nice stroll in the woods? He's not going to show himself out in the open when he knows we are hunting him." Harry said.

"No, but you never know. I don't think he left Ternia alone on purpose, he tracks her every move. He has something up his sleeve and I want to find out what it is. I have had my doubts about Ternia for a long time, I only put up with her because Jamie asks me too. But not this time, I think there is something else going on. I trust you Harry, use your best judgment. Now hurry before we miss something." Erin dashed off across the room and up the stairs. Harry had never seen him so excited before, it was invigorating.

"Come on Ginny, Erin knows more about what's going on then he puts off. I believe him, I think something is going on. Take me back to where you were before." Harry said as he stood up and offered a hand to Ginny.

Ginny smiled and took his hand, "Oh, I love when things get exciting."

"Ginny! This is serious!" Harry said, shocked at her sudden attitude. "You sound just like your brother, Ron."

"Well, I am a Weasley." Ginny replied smartly as they walked hand in hand towards the back of the bar and a safe area to apparate from. "Take my arm, I'll lead the way."

Harry quickly checked his back pocket for his wand, then Ginny's pocket for hers then put a hand on her arm. "Okay, let's go."

Ginny almost shivered with excitement as she spun around, leading Harry. His robe billowing around them as they landed with a soft _thud_ on the peak of a very large hill. Trees surrounded them from behind and a large open field was in front of them. A large glistening lake down the hill, looking like a mirror reflecting the cloudy night sky. Off in the distance was the glow of several houses from the muggle village that Malincov so disgustingly talked about destroying. Harry and Ginny pulled out their wands then sat down on the cool, soft earth.

"I guess now all we do is wait and watch." Ginny said as she sat as close to Harry as she could.

Harry wrapped an arm around her, "And hope that we see him before he sees us."


	16. Ch 15: I've Seen the Facts

**Lovers In a Dangerous Time**

_Chapter Fifteen_

**I've Seen the Facts**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The excitement that Harry and Ginny were suddenly entering into a great battle passed rather quickly. After sitting on the cold earth for nearly twenty minuets the thrill was gone. Erin, Tracy and several other VLG members joined them not shortly after only to find other locations around the area to keep surveillance, leaving Harry and Ginny alone once more.

As the time passed the air continued to grow colder and colder under the night sky. The heavy dew was sending chills down their spine. Ginny, who forgot to grab her robe was huddled close to Harry wrapping his around her. Harry was rubbing her arms to keep her as warm as possible. Being a vampire has many disadvantages a big one being that their body temperatures seemed to match that of the air around them. As the summer drew to a close, Harry was afraid of what the cool air would do to him.

"Well, I guess we have nothing better to do. Wanna talk?" Ginny asked as she pulled herself closer to Harry.

"Sure, let's talk about how numb my butt is." Harry replied with a smirk.

Ginny smiled quickly before her face became serious, "No, I actually had a topic in mind. I was talking to Tracy today about what she said. About female vampires not being able to have children. She said in the history of vampires in England, only two females were able to conceive, and only one of the children made it past their first year."

Harry couldn't think of anything soothing to respond with so he asked the only question on his mind. "The one that survived, was it born a vampire or a human?"

"A vampire, I asked the same question but she wasn't able to tell me any more. Like how long it lived, if it was a wizard or not, nothing. Basically she said that we can try, but we shouldn't ever get our hopes up. Our chances are very, very low." Ginny said as she nuzzled her head into Harry's arm.

Harry smiled, desperate to break the tension. "Well, it will be fun trying at least."

Ginny pushed him, almost knocking him over, "Harry I'm serious!"

"I don't know what to say to you Ginny. I can't think of anything comforting right now. I honestly didn't even know we we're at the point of talking about such things. I mean we're not even married yet or anything. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you but don't you think we're going a bit fast?"

"A bit fast? Harry, in case you haven't noticed we're more married than most married people are! I can read your thoughts, feel your emotions, see what your seeing. I freak out when I'm away from you for one second! Your blood runs in my veins, your my lifemate and sire! We couldn't be more married if we tried. After all that we have been through, suddenly you gained a fear of commitment?" Ginny frowned as she felt Harry's guilt rush through her.

"That's not exactly what I meant. We just have more important things to worry about at the moment." Harry tried to block his mind off from what he was really feeling. He feared for her life. He had to protect her, keep her safe from Malincov and any other creature of the night that hunted him. He knew that he was facing a lifetime of battles, darkness and fear. He would be hunted for all time because of who he was and who he had become. This wasn't a life he wanted Ginny to be a part of.

Ginny knew he was right, but she was annoyed at him for not showing any emotion at all over the situation. "I'm a Weasley, it's in my nature to think about children. If I can't have one of my own I'll find another way."

For some reason Harry was determined to remain shut off, he needed to remain emotionless for the pending doom that was residing over him. Desperate to get off the cold ground he stood up and stretched his arms, leaving Ginny in the cold once more. Harry could feel Ginny's annoyance with him for his sudden grumpy attitude but he didn't care very much. But he wasn't about to step away from his top priority. When Ginny stood and wrapped herself up in his cloak again, Harry didn't move away instead he wrapped his arms around her in return.

Ginny hated when Harry was sullen so she tried to get his mind on other topics, "You want to know what else Tracy and I talked about?" When Harry didn't respond she went on. "Well, Erin has only been a vampire for about five years. Him and his lifemate were turned by Malincov on the same day. I guess Malincov came up on them in a park or something and attacked them. Casey was killed by accident only a few weeks later. When Erin was brought in for his meeting with Malincov, like you were, Erin was about to pledge himself to Malincov. But somehow Casey got pushed outside during the day and fried up before Erin could save her. When Erin almost killed Malincov with his bare hands he was inducted into the VLG."

Harry looked interested, "How did he almost kill him?"

"Ripped about half of his flesh off with his nails." Ginny shuddered at the thought. "I guess Malincov almost bleed to death, but being that he's so old his healing abilities far exceed ours. He was able to put himself back together or something."

Harry felt sorry for Erin knowing how much a lifemate can effect you, "He didn't even have a chance with Casey."

"I know, I felt the same thing." Ginny said. "I also learned a little about Jamie too."

"Oh yeah? What did you find out?" Harry asked as he continued to scan the hill for any signs of movement.

"He was only fifteen when he was turned. He is almost as old as Tracy, she passes him by about twenty years. He was an orphan, both of his parents were killed by dragons. That was when dragons still roamed free. He ended up living on the street when he wasn't at Hogwarts. The summer before his sixth year he was living in Hogsmead, being fed scraps of food from one of the bars. He met a vampire and became fascinated with him. They would meet up every night and the vampire would tell him about his latest victim. Until one night Jamie got into a fight with the vampire over something and he became the next victim but before Jamie died he reached up and sliced open the vampires face and stole his blood. In a way he turned himself into a vampire. It wasn't until many years later did he devote his life to good and join the VLG."

"You and Tracy had quite a talk then." Harry said with a smirk.

"Actually, Jamie told me that one. I find all of this oddly fascinating really. To think that people can live that long is astounding to me. I love the history of it, I just want to find out as much as I can from people that have actually been there and seen it. Don't you find some of this terribly interesting?" Ginny asked.

"I guess so."

"Harry why are you being so quite?" Ginny tugged at his arm as she spoke.

"I'm not, I'm just trying to keep a look out. I have this feeling that something is going to happen and I want to be ready when it does."

Ginny sighed but didn't press him any further. She could feel Harry's unease through their tie. She closed her eyes and tried to press her mind into his hoping to read his thoughts be he was as shut down as if a brick wall and been set between them. She knew he was doing it on purpose, to spare her whatever emotion he was feeling but she didn't like it. When their tie was broken she had the same wrenching feeling she felt when they were apart from each other. Despite their closeness she felt miles away from him. After giving one last push on his mind she gave up, defeated, and sat back down on ground.

Harry walked away from her and out into a clearing so he could scan the large hill a little more. Everything was silent, too silent. He would have been happy to just hear a bird sing but no signs of nature could be heard. No hint of the other VLG members could be seen. No lights or signs of life anywhere. The three small houses that rested at the bottom of the hill looked empty and abandoned. The air was too still, Harry was silently wishing there was a slight wind to help ease his dread.

As he looked up into the distance he could see a slight trace of pink in the sky. _Is that the sun rising?_ He thought to himself.

Ginny must of heard it and replied, _It's almost five in the morning, we will have to get back soon._

_How did time pass so quickly?_ He wondered. Harry wasn't real worried about the rising sun, it was after all a very cloudy morning, that would help keep the sun off them for a least another hour. Suddenly as if he had been struck in the head the feeling of fear swept over him. But something was funny, it wasn't his fear. He felt as if the entire world around him was trembling. It was such a strong emotion he thought he would fall over with the force.

When he turned around to express his thoughts to Ginny his heart froze. Ginny had been pulled up off the ground by her hair. She was dangling dangerously as a dark gloved hand kept her from screaming. She looked like a rag doll that was being carried around unceremoniously. Malincov was looking over at Harry with pure hate and fire in his eyes. As he continued to hold Ginny he stepped forward, inching towards Harry who was frozen to the spot.

Harry reached into his back pocket to pull out his wand but was stopped as Malincov's voice rang through the night. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'll cut this pretty little girls neck if you try anything funny."

"Put her down first." Harry demanded.

Harry opened his mind once more and pressed his thoughts into Ginny, _Don't move, whatever you do. Just do what he wants or he'll kill us both._

"You think to bargain with me young Harry? Alright, let's hear it." Malincov slowly lowered Ginny to the ground but never released his grip on her hair. Pain was shooting through Harry from Ginny, he looked over to see tears splashing her cheeks.

Harry wanted to run to her but had to force himself to focus, block out emotion, it was the only way to survive. "This entire area is covered with VLG members. If you let her go I won't send up the signal. It will be just you an me. That's what you want isn't it? You want me dead, well here is your chance. Let her go and I'm yours."

_Harry NO!_ Ginny screamed with her mind.

Malincov twisted his lips into a half smile as he eyed Harry closely, "Still playing the big hero are we? It gives me to much joy to see the look in your eyes when I hurt her. But your offer is tempting. However I'm not exactly worried about the VLG, I have my own guard sweeping these hills as we speak. What to do, what to do...should I release her and let her run off and squeal like a pig or kill her and watch you crumble in agony?"

"The choice is yours but either way your going to die tonight." Harry said, the statement had the effect he was looking for.

Instantly he released Ginny letting her scramble to the ground, rubbing her hands over her head in pain. Malincov roared with laughter at Harry's statement. Harry took the chance to say to Ginny, _Start moving away from him, slowly. Don't make any quick movements._

"Do you think you scare me? You and your whiny VLG members don't hold a candle to my power. I could kill you all right now with a flick of my wrist." Malincov said and Harry was grateful that he hadn't noticed Ginny inching her way away from him.

Harry was desperate to keep him talking, "Then why don't you? If your so powerful then what's stopping you?"

"Oh you see, this is all great fun for me. After my many long years existence nothing excites me much anymore but the hunt. Teasing the VLG members, searching for that one fledgling that will serve me above all others. It's the thrill of it all Harry, some day when you give into your true nature you will understand."

"Someday? Then you don't intend to kill me then?" Harry asked.

"No, I intend to kill her and watch you suffer."

Harry had asked the wrong question because as Malincov finished his statement he looked over to see that Ginny had made it almost far enough away to start running. Harry glanced at Ginny then back at Malincov who had anger seeping over his face. Harry reached out to Ginny, _RUN! Get up and run!_

Ginny pushed up from the ground and took off with everything she had. As Malincov chased after her Harry reached in his back pocket, pulled out his wand and shot red sparks high into the air, the signal the VLG instructed him on. With his wand still at the ready he followed after Malincov, shooting stunning spells at him as he ran.

Suddenly all around him members of the VLG were materializing with loud _pops_ and _cracks_. Harry started to scream at them, telling them to chase after Malincov. When he turned his focus back onto Ginny his heart sank once more and panic welled in him, both his and hers. Ginny had stumbled and twisted her ankle, the pain of it coursing through Harry as well. Malincov reached her with great speed as she struggled to get up and start running again.

Harry put every ounce of energy into getting to her but he was to late. Malincov grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. He whipped around to look at Harry and the advancing VLG member's then said. "You wish to chase me? Alright then, let's have some fun." And with an echoing _crack _ Malincov and Ginny vanished right before them. Harry could feel Ginny's fear rush over him and he fell to his knees, shear panic etched over his face.


	17. Ch 16: Don't the Hours Grow Shorter

**Lovers In a Dangerous Time**

_Chapter Sixteen_

**Don't the Hours Grow Shorter...**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry wasn't given much chance to think about his next move. Out of the shadows of the trees came at least a dozen raging vampires. Each one seemed to have fire in their eyes and they charged towards the VLG. Harry was surprised at how quickly they reacted. Harry watched in amazement as Erin pulled a stake out of his back pocket and went charging after one of the largest vampires. But Harry didn't get a chance to see what happened next because of a cruel laugh that came from behind him.

Quickly Harry jumped up, wand in hand and turned to face a the over powering figure of a female vampire, fangs bared and ready to strike. Her thick black hair was waving about her face as she charged Harry. Harry had to drop and roll on the ground to avoid getting mauled to death by her overly long, razor sharp fingernails. While on his back he pointed his wand at her, forcing a flash of purple light to hit her squarely in the chest. She froze in mid air and fell to the ground with a dull _thud._

Harry turned back around to see that the VLG were handling themselves quite well against the shrinking number of attacking vampires. Who knew that his odd group of misfits were natural born killers? Blood was splashed over the ground all around them, Harry had the urge to sniff the air and suck in the smell of sensual blood. It was intoxicating, but more pressing matters dragged him back to reality.

Making sure that the VLG were fine without him he took off running, robes billowing into the night. Harry looked over his shoulder to see that the sky to the east was getting lighter and lighter, his time was running out. Harry was reaching out to Ginny's mind, trying to let her know that he was coming. He would find her and save her but he could barely feel her presence. She was weak, to weak to keep her mind open to him. _What has he done to her? Did he drug her again?_

The thought sickened him and he had to fight back the bile in his mouth as he continued to run at full speed. He could feel a presence as he neared a large cluster of trees. It was vampire, he knew it. He was becoming more and more in tune with his new instincts. Harry slowed his pace as the feeling grew stronger, _was it Malincov?_ For some reason he wasn't sure why but he knew that it wasn't him, it wasn't strong enough to feel like him. And he was right.

Out from behind a bush came the withering figure of Leisha Codwell, Ternia's sister. She looked worse for the wear. Her hair was full of twigs, her clothes were torn and blood stained but worst of all she had a large purple bruise on her neck in the shape of a hand print. She fell to the ground in a heap and started to sob hysterically. _I don't have time for this!_ Harry said and he knelt beside her and examined her.

"He turned you didn't he?" Harry asked.

Her bright blue eyes looked up at Harry, looking for help. "Yes, he beat me for information then bit me. Next thing I know he's shoving his wrist over my mouth and he vanishes. Oh god Harry it hurts! I'm so sorry, I told him that you were waiting for him on the hill, I thought he was going to kill me!"

"Have you blacked out yet? Have you died?" Harry asked as he tried to find a pulse, vampires didn't have pulses. Yet she did, which meant that she hadn't fully turned yet. Harry put a hand on her forehead to try to calm her. "I know it hurts, I remember all to well. I'm sorry I can't stay with you but it will all be over soon." Harry pulled out his wand and shot red sparks into the air for the second time that night.

He pressed his hand on her cheek as her eyes fluttered and rolled back into her head. Her skin turned cold and Harry knew she was dieing. He couldn't wait for her to awake though, he had to get to Ginny. With one last look down at Leisha he took off running once more, with more speed than ever. All the while trying to contact Ginny.

Then as if some invisible barrier were suddenly smashed down between then a mental scream echoed in Harry's brain. _Ginny? Can you hear me? What's wrong, what is he doing to you!_

_Harry! Oh thank god! I thought you were dead, I couldn't feel you anymore. _

Harry could feel Ginny's grief and happiness sweep over him at the same time. _Where are you, where did he take you? Is he still with you?_ Harry asked frantically as he continued to run, his breath coming in short quick bursts.

_I don't know where I am but he disappeared. I think it's a trap Harry, he wants you to find me. I'm still on the hill, I can see the lake from where I am._

Harry slowed his pace to give his body a rest, even though he had more endurance since becoming a vampire he still wasn't a machine. He looked out over the lake as he thought about the dream he had only nights before. Unlike his first dream about Malincov this didn't feel like his doing. Malincov had planted an image in his head of him turning Ginny which turned out to be different then what actually happened but his latest dream was playing out more realistically he knew that it was his own intuition not Malincov's. Because he had done it before he knew he could do it again, he could get to Ginny.

_Ginny I need you to focus on your surroundings, visualize where you are and I will be able to get to you. Think about the trees your standing by, and how far away from the lake you are. Send me your images with your mind._ Harry waited for her to do as told then suddenly a rush of images flowed through his brain as if he were flipping through a mental photo album.

Harry could sense where she was, on the other side of the hill just over the valley that the lake made. Without further thought he wrapped his robes around himself and spun on the spot, appariting to the very location his heart was telling him to go. Within seconds he landed and could feel the presence of Ginny, _but where was she?_ He could tell he was close, he could feel her pull, the power that connected the pair of them together.

_Ginny, I'm close to you. Yell out my name so I can find you._

Faintly in the distance he could hear Ginny yelling, a dangerous game of Marco Polo through the dense trees around them. As Harry walked closer the sun started coming up over the tree line. Even with the thick clouds Harry's eyes started to hurt from the strain. Though his skin wasn't boiling yet which was a good sign that they still had time before the sun was fully in the sky.

Harry stopped and raised his wand as the bush beside him shook but he instantly relaxed as Ginny pushed her way through it and tossed her arms around him. "Oh, am I glad to see you!"

"How's your ankle, did you break it." Harry asked concerned.

"No, just sprained it I think. I can walk, come on let's get out of here." Ginny said as she released Harry and took his arm instead.

"I want to go check on the VLG first, let's walk over here and see if we can see them on the other side. Leisha was turned, I'm hoping they could see my signal." Harry said as they pushed through the trees and walked out onto a clearing where they could see the other side of the hill. Sure enough a large group of black cloaked figures were huddled around, apparently talking to Leisha. Just as Harry put an arm around Ginny's waist, intending to get her home the overwhelming feeling of Malincov's presence creped up behind him.

Harry and Ginny spun around to see Malincov leaning against a tree looking smug, "Going somewhere young Harry?"

"Well yes actually, I've had enough of this. I'm taking Ginny home." Harry said as he continued his grip on her. Then added silently to Ginny, _Pull your wand out very slowly behind you._ Ginny's left arm was hidden behind Harry's back but her wand was in her back right pocket, she couldn't reach it. So instead she pulled Dumbledore's wand from Harry's pocket and held it firmly.

Feeling what Ginny had done he moved away from her slightly and raised his own wand towards Malincov. His flaming red hair was draping over his face as he eyed Harry with intent. Harry's eyes were growing weaker by the second as the sun continued to rise, a sudden thought struck him. _If the sun comes up, Ginny is going to burn. She didn't bring a robe._

_Don't worry about me._ Ginny said, hearing his concern. _Just deal with him quickly and we won't have to worry about it._

Just as Harry was about to make another comment to Malincov his eyes glowed red and his face contorted to bare his fangs. Malincov lunged forward, aiming for Harry with all his force. He seemed to almost fly through the air as he grew closer. Harry shot a stunning spell towards him but missed. Malincov's body collided with Harry's pushing him backwards into a tree. Harry gasped as his cold hands wrapped around Harry's neck.

It wasn't clear if it was Harry or Ginny who struck first. Their minds were so intertwined into one person that it didn't matter. All they knew was that Malincov was now withering on the ground in pain as his arm snapped in two. Harry took several heaping breaths as he filled his deprived lungs with air then stood over Malincov with his wand pointing to his heart. He watched as Malincov continued to whimper on the ground, eying Harry closely.

"Ginny, send up the signal. Let the VLG know we have their man." Harry said with triumph.

Ginny obeyed, pointing Dumbledore's wand into the air and shot of a large amount of red sparks. But as she looked up into the sky she realized they may not be seen due to the fact that the sun had almost fully risen. The moment she looked up she could feel her skin heating to an alarming degree. She immediately lowered her wand and backed into a shadow of a tree. Feeling Ginny's distress Harry quickly removed his robes, never removing his wand from Malincov and tossed them to Ginny.

"Put that on and stay in the shadows." Harry commanded.

"What about you?" Ginny asked as she wrapped herself tightly in Harry's robes.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." But Harry made a mistake, when he spoke to Ginny trying to reassure her that he would okay he turned his head away from Malincov.

Ginny tried to scream at him but no sound came out and before Harry knew what hit him Malincov and leaned up on his knees and struck. Malincov pulled a stake from his pocket and struck Harry in the chest. Harry fell to his knees as all the breath left his body. A look of horror was screaming into the night as Harry felt pain unlike any other. But something wasn't right, why was he still alive? _He missed, _Harry told himself. _He's hit my lungs, not my heart. _

Harry couldn't move or talk. Blood was forming in the back of his mouth causing him to choke on his words and cries of pain. He fell to the ground in agony and could do nothing but watch as Malincov lunged towards Ginny, fangs bared. The look of fear on Ginny's face wasn't entirely her own, Harry knew that she was feeling his pain, his searing pain as she ran a hand over the hole in his chest.

What happened next seemed to move in slow motion as Harry lay helpless from the sidelines. Erin and Tracy appeared out of thin air right beside Harry. They watched as Malincov grew closer to Ginny and could do nothing to aid her. Erin made a feeble attempt to stun Malincov but it merely brushed off his back. Harry did everything he could to push his remaining energy into Ginny as she prepared for the blow. It must have worked. Ginny roared with rage like Harry had never seen before, the same fire glowing in her eyes that Malincov showed. Suddenly the image that is Ginny seemed to blur. An odd blue glow surrounded her and almost seem to make her float from the ground. Harry felt the unnatural energy flow between them as if their connection with each other was fueling there powers. With one quick fluid movement she bent down, picked up a large chunk of wood, spun around and lodged it in into Malincov's heart. The glowing energy around her seemed to explode the moment he she struck.

Malincov screamed with rage, a cold piercing scream that could make the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. Erin fell to the ground withering in pain as Harry clutched his hands to his head to cover his ears. A deep searing pain pushed through Harry leaving him motionless and unable to breath from his injured lungs. Harry watched through teared eyes as Malincov fell to his knees. The smell of burning flesh filled the air as the skin on his body began to melt and his heart burst into flame. Then in the blink of an eye a fireball erupted so fierce that it knocked Ginny and Tracy off their feet. By the time the fire died down, Malincov was gone, not a trace remained.

The moment he was gone Ginny came running to Harry. Tears filled her eyes as she pressed her hand over the hole in his chest, to stop the bleeding. Harry couldn't talk because blood continued to gurgle in the back of his throat and he was in to much pain to use their connection. Ears ringing, he couldn't hear Ginny as she turned to say something to Tracy, who was hovering over Erin. The moment that Ginny turned her face back to Harry the clouds in the sky shifted and a large ray of sunlight came rushing over the hill. Instantly Harry's skin started to boil as large welts grew on his skin, popped and emitted small puffs of smoke. Ginny threw herself on top of Harry, wrapping the large black robe around both of them.

Harry tried to push the pain aside long enough to talk to Ginny but just as he thought he found the strength the air around him went cold and his image hazy. Harry cold barely make out Ginny's face, screaming something at him but before he could figure out what Harry closed his eyes and the world around him went black and silent.


	18. Ch 17: As the Day's go By

**Lovers In a Dangerous Time**

_Chapter Seventeen_

**As the Day's go By**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next several days went by in a blur for Harry. He had brief glimpses of his surroundings as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He knew that at one point he had been laying on the cold earth with Ginny coving him protectively from the sun. He also knew that later on he was lying in a large room with white walls and lots of beeping machines. Many different people would come and see him, poking him with different instruments then disappear. But he couldn't focus on anything for real long before the blackness would over take him and he'd drift away once more.

On the third day after Malincov was killed things started to become a little clearer. Harry woke up, finding himself in that same large cold room with lots of beeping noises. His head was aching beyond belief, his temples were pounding so hard he thought his head would explode. It didn't help any that every time he took a breath he felt a jabbing pain in his chest. Harry set up in bed and rubbed the side of his face in an attempt to soothe his head. The moment he did so the sound of scurrying feet headed towards him.

"Mr. Potter! Your awake, here let me get you your glasses." Came a rather hight pitched voice from someone he couldn't see as he kept his eyes closed against the pain.

The woman came back and handed him a pair of glasses, after putting them on he was finally able to look at her properly. A short woman with a mass of gray, curly hair was standing beside him dressed in white robes with the words St. Mungos embroidered on the front. The healer smiled at Harry as she lifted a clipboard from the edge of his bed and made a notation.

"How are you feeling Mr. Potter, are you in any pain?" The woman asked.

Harry tried to speak but found that no sound came out so instead he nodded his head in reply as she frowned at him.

"Oh dear I do hope your voice returns. I'll go fetch the Head Healer and see if your ready for more pain treatment." She smiled a toothy smiled as she quickly left the room.

Harry looked around the ward at St. Mungos, trying to ignore the pain in his head and noticed that only three other beds resided in the room, only one of which was occupied. It was hard to tell from the odd angle in which she laid but Harry swore it looked like Leisha. He took a moment to think about why she was there, _If she was turned she should be fine, she wasn't injured was she?_ It hurt Harry's head to think so much so he leaned back and rested his head on his pillow.

Suddenly a jolt of pain and emotion shot through Harry that was completely unexpected. Harry screwed up his face at the pain of it. Then he realized that it was Ginny who was pushing at his mind so he lowered his defenses for her.

_HARRY!_ Ginny bellowed at him. _I'm coming, I'll be right there._

Harry smiled to himself, _I'm waiting, but please no more shouting. My head hurts. _

Several minuets went by before the door to the ward opened again. Running in looking tried and worn was Ginny. She was dressed in head to toe thick black clothes and a robe was slung over her arm. Harry had to stop for a moment before he realized it must be day time. She came rushing to his side within seconds then flung her arms around him.

Ginny sat down on the edge of his bed looking worried, "How do you feel? Did you get anything for the pain yet?"

Harry swallowed hard and said in a very strained, tired voice, "The healer was just here."

"Oh Harry, your voice! So much damage was done to your lungs it's a wonder that you can talk at all. Don't say anymore, use your mind." Ginny ordered.

So Harry resorted to their mental connection, _I feel like crap, what happened to me?_

"Malincov stabbed you in your left lung and punctured it. It's lucky for you that your a vampire and can heal, if you were still human you could have died. You lost so much blood. But that's not the worst of it. When Malincov died you went into a fit of some kind. You and Erin both did. Erin almost died too, he was released this morning however."

_I remember watching, you killed him didn't you? You killed Malincov and saved us both. _Harry had never been so proud of anyone in his entire life.

Ginny blushed, "I don't know how I did it, but when I saw him injure you I was beyond angry. It must have been the adrenaline, because I don't know If I could have done that normally."

_But you forget that your a vampire now. We may still be young but we have more power than even we realize. Don't underestimate yourself. _Harry replied.

"I'll remember that Harry." Ginny said with a smile as she touched his hand.

_Were you effected when Malincov died, part of his blood is in you as well.._

Ginny smiled, "You forget that he didn't place any wards around me. I did feel strange, like I'd never be happy again when he died. But nothing like you and Erin were effected."

_Who is that over there._ Harry said then pointed to the bed across from him.

Ginny tensed up before she answered, "That's Leisha, she hasn't moved an inch since we brought her in. Something funny happened to her when Malincov died. She didn't have the same wards around her that you and Erin did. Her skin sort of melted and the VLG thought she was going to die with him. It's a wonder she is still alive. Her skin healed only yesterday. Her sister, Ternia has been with her most of the time. But we were down in the tea room when I felt you wake up."

_I thought only fire, sun and a stake to the heart can kill a vampire? _Harry asked.

"Well, according to the hospital if enough damage is done to the body a vampire can die from other things too, but it's rare."

Just then the gray haired healer returned with a small cup filled with a purple liquid, resting on a silver tray. She bustled over to Harry and sat the tray down on the small table beside him. Harry watched as she took his wrist to feel a pulse then smiled when she couldn't find one.

"I always forget, I guess the only way to know if your heart is beating fine is by asking." The woman asked.

Ginny smiled, "He can't talk very well but I assure you he's fine, just in some pain."

"Right, well this will help." She lifted the small cup and handed it to Harry. "The Head Healer on staff said that once you take this for your head you can leave if you wish. But he wants you to take it easy for a few days. Stay in bed until you stop having headaches. And make sure you, what's the word..._feed_ as soon as you can. Your blood levels are very low."

Harry drank down the potion and his head felt instantly better. He handed the cup back to her and coughed to clear his voice. "What about her. When can she go?" Harry asked in a strained voice as he pointed over to Leisha.

Ginny was curious as to why he sounded so genuinely concerned about a woman be barely knew. "The last person I talked to said that when she wakes up, she can go. There is nothing physically wrong with her."

"That's right." The healer said. "Well Mr. Potter, your clothes are at the end of your bed. You may leave when your ready. The sun is about to set, by the time you get outside you should be fine." She bowed slightly then left, taking the tray with her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry spent the next few days curled up in Ron's room back at the Burrow nursing a non-stop headache. The curse that Malincov placed on him seemed to do a decent amount of damage. His lungs were fully healed however which made breathing and talking much easier. Ginny hardly ever left his side while he finished recovering, something Harry didn't mind. Ron however was annoyed that he couldn't get into his room without her being there.

On the third night at the Burrow, Harry was finally feeling like himself. After fighting Ginny's protests he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen to see Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ginny spent the morning telling them everything that happened before Harry was in St. Mungos. Ron and Hermione sat in awe as they told their tale.

"That's amazing Ginny, I can't believe you killed him." Ron said. "I never knew my little sister had it in her."

"Yeah, now that I know what I'm capable of, the next time you pick on me I'll kick your ass!" Ginny laughed.

Sometime later, after the sun went down, Harry and Ginny were the only two up in the house. They were resting in the living room when a knock came from the front door. Harry got up to answer it and was surprised to see Tracy standing in the doorway. She grinned when she saw Harry and unexpectedly pulled him in for a hug. Harry smiled as he felt a pang of jealously swim over him that could only have come from Ginny.

"Hey Tracy, come in...have a seat." Harry offered as he returned to his warm spot beside Ginny on the couch.

Instead she crossed into the room and stood in front of them, "I can't stay. I just wanted to let you know that the VLG is having a meeting tonight."

Harry frowned, "I thought that we were off the hook once Malincov was gone?"

"You are, but we would really like it if you would choose to join us." She paused as she watched Harry's reaction. "Wait, before you say anything I want you to know that we have no intentions on making you the front man you so admittedly fear. We just want your input on various situations and any future events that may occur. If you don't want to help us with the Ministry, that's fine. We just want your support for the group."

Ginny turned her head towards Harry, "Harry, I'm not trying to speak for you. But we had the chance to get to know these people and we know they are truthful. We should at least think about this."

Harry thought about her words for a moment. "Would we have to continue living with the VLG? Even your own leader, Jamie, doesn't live with you."

"No, we only insist that members stay together when there is a chance for an attack. We have a small army at our call, most of them have families, lifemates and other jobs. Some live in other countries even. You would only have to be present for the meetings which are organized at least a day in advance depending on the need." Tracy said. "So, what do you say?"

Harry shot Ginny a look then said, "We will think about it. If we come to the meeting we will let you know what we decide."

Tracy looked put out but figured she shouldn't press her luck, "That's fine, you have a few hours. The meeting is at one, back at Headquarters. Even if you don't wish to join us, your welcome at the meeting. It will mostly be about you two anyways. Jamie has requested to know everything that happened the other night with Malincov. Which is why I'm in a hurry, I promised Erin that I would help him. He is still having bad headaches."

"Really? Mine finally stopped yesterday. I do hope he is okay." Harry said.

"Me too." Tracy looked upset for some reason. "Well, I really must go. I hope to see you later."

Wishing to avoid another hugging session, Ginny got up to walk Tracy to the door. They said their goodbyes then she quickly returned to Harry. "So, what are you thinking?"

"That's funny, I thought you always knew what I was thinking." Harry replied.

"Not when you don't want me to know. I think we should do this Harry. What else do we have to do? Your dream of being an auror is gone, you can't work at the Ministry and be a vampire. I thought about becoming a Healer but I don't think it's a good idea to be around all that blood."

"So what, we spend the rest of our lives fighting evil vampires and playing politics with the VLG?" Harry asked. "I just want to be with you. I want to find a nice place to live and settle down."

Ginny gave a half hearted laugh, "And then what? Sit around for a few hundred years and be bored? I know you, I know myself. We wouldn't be happy just doing nothing. We can still find a place to live and help out the VLG. You know what we are capable of doing and I think our connection, powers will only get stronger."

Harry smiled at the passion that was spilling from Ginny's eyes. "Your right Ginny, we wouldn't be happy just sitting around. Alright, but you do realize that once we commit ourselves to them it will be very hard to get away."

"Yes, but not impossible. If it gets to the point that we're tired and don't want to help, we will just walk away. They can't force us to do anything we don't want to. If they do they will be no better than the Ministry that they fight so hard against." Ginny said.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and hugged her tightly, "Let's do it Ginny. They need us as much as we need them I think."

Ginny kissed Harry sweetly, "Alright, it's just me and you. Your stuck with me now. Our future together lies with the VLG."

Harry kissed the tip of her nose then smiled. "As long as your with me, we can face anything."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_The End_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Story to be Continued in Part Two – Titled: **Some Fantastic**_

_**SilverWilver**_


	19. A Note from Me

**Lovers In a Dangerous Time**

_Authors Note_

**Dazzled by the Beauty of It All**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**About SilverWilver:**

Hello! First of all I'd like to say thank you for the many wonderful reviews from my story, "Lovers In a Dangerous Time." But one person in particular is _Phil_ (You know who you are) your review was by far my favorite and most long winded. :) But thank you none the less.

Now on to me, If you haven't read my profile...that's good. Because my other stories compared to this one would shock you. They are so far different from each other that it's funny that the same person even wrote them. I'm not saying I'm not proud of my other fics but frankly I don't know if I can ever go back to writing all that "mushy" stuff...I prefer this genre much better. I had a Blast (with a capitol "B") writing this story and I can't wait to do more.

If you couldn't tell from the way I ended things off with Harry, Ginny, Erin and Leisha, there will be more to this tale. I have started working on the second part of the series...if all goes well I hope to make this a trilogy.

_What will we see in part two do you ask?_ Well, Ron and Hermione will have bigger role to play. Harry and Ginny's love will be tested to the limit. We learn more about Erin and a LOT more about Leisha and her sister Ternia. New and strange powers emerge between Harry and Ginny that they can't control. There will be a new leader of the VLG and it won't be who you think it is.

Part two is titled "Some Fantastic", I'm trying to stick with my theme of using lyrics and titles from BareNaked Ladies songs...if anyone has a good suggestion for a chapter title please e-mail me. The only way to guarantee that you catch the second part is to put me on your authors alert list. **Some Fantastic is now posted, see my Profile to read!**

Well once again, thank you for reading. And I leave you with this...these are the lyrics to the song titled, "Lovers In a Dangerous Time." The song was written by Bruce Cockburn but made famous by the BareNaked Ladies. If you like the song then I suggest you buy their Greatest Hit's Album so you can listen to it in all it's glory. It is my personal favorite song.

_Silver_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Lovers In A Dangerous Time_**

Don't the hours grow shorter as the days go by?  
We never get to stop and open our eyes.  
One minute you're waiting for the sky to fall  
Next you're dazzled by the beauty of it all.

_Lovers in a dangerous time  
Lovers in a dangerous tim_e

These fragile bodies of touch and taste  
This fragrant skin, this hair like lace  
Spirits open to thrust of grace,  
Never a breath you can't afford to waste. 

_Lovers in a dangerous time  
Lovers in a dangerous time   
Lovers in a dangerous time  
Lovers in a dangerous time _

When you're lovers in a dangerous time,  
Sometimes you're made to feel as if your loves a crime.  
Nothing worth having comes without some kind of fight  
You gotta kick at the darkness till it bleeds daylight.

_Lovers in a dangerous time  
Lovers in a dangerous time  
Lovers in a dangerous time  
Lovers in a dangerous time _

_We were lovers in a dangerous time  
We were lovers in a dangerous time_  
Lovers, Lovers, Lovers

_Lovers in a dangerous time_


End file.
